Riding Shadow
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: AU. Sam loves working with the horses on the ranch. Danny was forced there, and doesn't know a thing about horses. With being total opposites can they get along? Or will they realize that they are more like each other than they thought. DS SOC
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year everyone. I didn't post this yesterday, but I just ran out of time. I would like to thank the support from all my readers. I would like dedicate this to Save Danny69 and for her actual horse named Shadow that died. I hope you guys enjoy it even though it is on the short side. The next chapter will be about Danny. The italic part is Sam's dream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, even if this is an AU. I do own Michael and Tyler...and whatever other ranch hands I add in there.**

* * *

The sun streamed through the window lighting up the face of the seventeen year old Samantha Manson. Her raven hair covered the pillow. She wanted to wake up, but her dreams kept her captive. The same dreams kept haunting her for the past couple months.

_The rain fell as seven year old Samantha watched lighting flash. Screams could be heard from downstairs._

_"We can't send her to boarding school." She cringed at the thought of it. She didn't want to go to another school. She had friends at her school right now. What would she tell them?"_

_"Do what you want with the girl, I'm out of here." She heard her father yell. She ran out of her room when she heard the front door slam. Her feet hurried as fast as they could down the staircase._

_"Dad."_

_"Sam, don't." Sam ignored her mother's warning._

_"Sam, come back here." Sam didn't listen, but instead charged out into the pouring rain._

_"Daddy." The father figure ignored her cry, and kept walking towards the taxi that was waiting._

_"Daddy wait, I'm coming with you."_

_"Sammy, you can't come."_

_"But"-_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Dad."_

_"Forgive me Sammy." Sam's heart dropped when the car door closed as the driver took his bags to place them in the trunk. Sam wouldn't give up hope just yet, so she ran to the car._

_"Dad." She banged on the window. He gave his daughter a sad glance. He mouthed the words good-by before the car started to leave the driveway. Sam took after him, but she couldn't keep up to the speed of the car. Her left foot tripped making her body crash to the ground. Mud quickly overtook the hideous pink dress her mother made her war._

_"Dad." Her tears started to mix with the rain that was falling._

_"Samantha Elizabeth Manson." She cringed at her full name. She stood up completely soaked; one side from the mud the other from the rain._

_"Samantha, come here this instant." The little girl obeyed out of hear, not want. She wanted to stay in the rain and just let the rain take her. She was forced to sit there and listen to her mother's scolding about the dress being new, and her being irresponsible by going out there. Sam waited till she was done, and ran up the carpeted stairway._

* * *

Sam eyes hot open as feeling returned to her body. It was morning.

"Sammy, darling, breakfast is ready."

"Ok grandma, I'll be right down." The elderly lady smiled and nodded her head. Sam glanced at the clock; 8 A.M. It was going to be a long day.

Sam picked up the piece of toast out of the toaster, and headed for the door.

"Sam, wait."

"I have to get started on the stables."

"Sit down Sam." Sam's smile fell when she saw the concern look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother is very sick."

"So."

"Sam, they said she won't live much longer."

"Good Riddance." She stood up and headed towards the door for a second time that day.

"Samantha, how can you say such things about your mother?"

"Cause she isn't my mother, she might be the women who gave birth to me, but she will never be my mother."

"Sam."

"Am I interrupting something?" A timid voice cut in.

"No." Sam answered dryly.

"Jazz, what are you doing here, is it Saturday already?" The red head offered a small smile towards Sam. Jazz being the smartest person in the class had agreed to tutor Sam on the weekends in the classes her Grandmother taught her. The old lady gave her a stern look telling her that they would talk about the subject of her mother later.

"Jazz, we just finished making breakfast, would you like any?"

"No, thanks, I've already eaten." She said after Sam sent her a death glare. Sam wanted to get out of the watch of her Grandmother, and Jazz knew it.

"Come on Sam, let's study outside." A smirk fell onto the younger girl's lips. She knew exactly why Jazz wanted to study outside, and it wasn't because of the glare she had sent her. Jazz was practically head over heels in love with one of the ranch hands named Michael. Although despite anything that Jazz aid, Sam was still convinced it was a puppy dog love that would eventually die. Sam had grown up with most of them, so it was a little weird hearing her friends refer to them as being "hott." Little did Jazz know Michael liked her too. Sam knew this, and on occasions would use it for her advantage. She had already pre-arranged everything.

'3, 2, 1.' She mentally counted down.

"Hey Jazz, hey Sam." The blonde haired green eyed ranch hand approached them.

"Hi Michael." Jazz managed to say while trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I wanted to go for a ride, and was wondering if you two wanted to come."

"I can't Michael, I have to clean out Shadow's pen, but I'm sure Jazz would love to come with you." His eyes sparkled.

"How about it Jazz?"

"Sure, I would love"- Sudden realization hit her of what she was actually there for.

"But I have"-

"We can work on that tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam." Jazz gave a small squeal before heading off with Michael. Sam watched them go, a small smile on her face. They would be gone for most of the day, if she knew Michael. She felt bad for Jazz, it was ironic that honest was the best policy for her, and yet she fell for a liar. Jazz just had to be careful on what she believed. That was only one of the reasons that Sam Manson, didn't believe in love. It wasn't that she had anything against the couples who said they were in love. Heck, she even had a boyfriend, but it was just certain events in her life that brought her to the conclusion that love didn't exist.

* * *

She walked through the stables. Most of the horses were out in the fields, but some horses were kept in the stables. She whistled lowly drawing Shadow's head out of the stall.

"Hey girl." She stroked the horse's head.

"I bet you're happy that your stall gets clean today." The horse neighed.

"You might be happy, but you have no idea how hard it is to take care of you."

"Are you talking to her again?" Came a familiar voice behind her. Her body was encircled by a pair of two strong arms. A smile and feelings of joy filled her body; it was Tyler, her boyfriend.

"Why yes I am, do you have a problem with it?" She asked in a cocky tone. Tyler laughed.

"No, but I swear one day that horse will steal you away before I get a chance to."

"You know that won't happen." She reassured him. She kissed his lips lightly and stared into his brown eyes.

"I don't know you talk more to the horse than you do me." He joked. She slapped him lightly and started her work.

"So do you want to do anything today?"

"I can't I have to clean out the stables. They aren't going to clean themselves." He grabbed her hand.

"Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"No, my grandma will find out." He pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have you guys ever heard the phrase, get a room?" A voice shocked both of them.

"Hey Val." Sam rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Are you two behaving?"

"If we weren't what would you do about it?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as Sam slapped him. He rubbed his arm lightly.

"I was only kidding."

"You better be." Sam growled.

"Can I steal your girlfriend for a minute?"

"Sure." Val tugged her away, and secured the area. She didn't know what the ranch hands would think of the information.

"We're getting a new ranch hand."

"Val, how did you find this out?"

"Your Grandmother."

"Why didn't she tell me?" She glared at Val.

"Wait, where are you getting with this?"

"I'm just saying I might spend some more time at the ranch."

"Why is this one any different from any other ranch hand?" Sam asked.

"Because he isn't choosing to come here, he's being forced."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have to go." Val said after looking at her watch.

"Great, just great." Sam muttered as she headed back to the stables.

"Like I needed surprises in my life right now."

"Is everything alright?" Her boyfriend had diligently been awaiting her return.

"Fine, we're just getting a new ranch hand." She saw his eyes narrow.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked. To be honest he didn't like the fact that they were getting a new hand. All the workers knew to keep their mitts of his Sam. Now this guy is coming and who knows what would happen. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to loose her to a new hand. He planned to make more frequent stops to the ranch from then on.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I'm sorry that the section with Valerie is kind of vague. I'll edit it tomorrow or really soon. Once again I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews give inspiration.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Boy named Danny

**The next chapter is up! I am warning you, Danny is extremly OOC, but HE WILL go back into his normal character as the story progresses. Don't review telling me he is OOC, I know that. I'm sorry for this sorry attempt of trying to make Danny a bad boy...I can't believe how many reviews I've already gotten. I know even more are on the way. Thank you all of you, and I hope I don't disappoint. Italics are flashbacks of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny.**

* * *

"I'm coming back late, don't wait up." A boy with jet black hair and ice for eyes barked. It was clear that it was a command not a suggestion. The boy's mother sighed wistfully. Where had she gone wrong? Her eldest daughter wasn't like Danny at all, so why did he act like this? She had received contend phone calls in the past from his teachers all saying the same thing, he's intelligent, but lazy, and has a bad attitude­­­­­­­­­­­­. Her frown hardened and her eyes narrowed. No one talked to her in that way, to even her son. He needed to learn a lesson. As she eyes the phone a coy smile spread across her lips. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Danny stopped by an alley way near the school. AN African American emerged with a red beret on his head. His green eyes contrasted with his dark complexion.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Danny glanced back at school where students were starting to form in groups. He had a gut feeling that he shouldn't skip, but he suppressed the feeling.

"Yeah, let's go." He turned his back on the building and its teenagers.

* * *

"Oh Danny." Jazz's hand covered her mouth. She had promised her mom to make sure Danny didn't skip school again, and for the first time in her life, she had completely and utterly failed. She had offered tutoring to bring his grades up, rides to school, and the occasional introducing of her friends to him in attempts for him to get new friends. Why didn't anything work? Danny was the rebel in the family; it had all happened after their Dad had died in a freak ghost fight accident. Danny wasn't always like this, just since he was fourteen. She tried to think back to a time where Danny actually kind of liked school. He had made a friend on the first day, but she couldn't recall her name. All she remembered was Danny on the way home.

"_Mommy, I made a new friend today."_

"_That's nice sweetie."_

"_Her name is Samantha, but she prefers the name Sam. We hung out on the playground the whole time. I heard the guys saying that I shouldn't hang out with her, I'll get cooties, but it isn't true. I hung out with her the whole time, and I never got…cooties." Maddie let out a laugh._

"_She sounds nice."_

"_She is she even shared her lunch with me, since I forgot mine. Her mom forced her to wear a pink dress, but she hates it. I thought she looked pretty…" He added with a blush crawling on his cheeks. She saw a chance to tease him._

"_Danny has a girlfriend, Danny has a girlfriend."-_

"_She is not! She is just my friend."_

"_Danny and Sam sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"-_

"_Jazz, that's quite enough. Don't tease Danny about his little friend." Maddie smiled as she watched Danny through the mirror. Jazz sunk down in her seat. _

After that year though, Danny came home one day and told them that Sam had moved. He never mentioned her again. Then Tucker came into Danny's life, and he showed him the path to rebellion. She knew everything that Danny did, even if he thought she didn't. Lying wasn't an option. She hadn't ever lied to her mom, so why would she lie now?

"I'm sorry Danny." She headed off in the direction of the school.

"But it's for your own good."

* * *

"Hey Danny." A girl with brunette hair and green eyes dressed in a halter and jeans smiled and waved flirtatiously.

'I knew coming back to school was a good idea.' Danny thought as she passed on by. He gave a head nod in response.

"Hey Danny." A girl winked as she walked by him. Danny's expression didn't change.

"Oh Danny." Someone cooed as he felt a sharp slap on his rear. He spun around and took the girl by surprise as he slipped his arms round her waist. The blonde smiled seductively as her arms slid around his neck messing with his hair.

'What's her name, Claire, Sarah, Brittany?' Danny shook the matter off; there were too many girl's names to keep up with. All the girls swooned at his touch, and the guys envied him. He could get any girl he wants, and everyone knew it. He knew she only wanted him for his body. She didn't care about what he was into, his personality, it was all for the looks. But then again, he didn't care about her either. He planted a tender kiss on her lips before he started nibbling on her earlobe. The girl suppressed a moan. He returned to her lips, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Mr. Fenton." Danny ignored his name being called by the overweigh vice principal, instead he started whispering seductive things in the girl's ear.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer called again in hopes that the boy would respond, but the child merely pretended that he didn't exist.

"Daniel Fenton." He forced Danny with his arm to address him.

"What do you want; I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb your make out session? To my office, now."

"We'll continue this later Brittany." He winked before turning and walking away with Lancer, not seeing the shocked face of the girl he left behind.

"My name is Kayla." She screeched drawing attention to herself; Danny simply smirked. The girl continued to huff until Danny disappeared into Lancer's office.

"Sit down Daniel." Danny draped himself across the chair leaving his feet resting on the other chair.

"Get your feet off the chair." Danny rolled his eyes as he removed his feet.

"Daniel, I've noticed your behavior lately. You sleep in class when you are there, you break the rules, skipping, constantly having your make-out sessions with random girls"-

"At least I have girls."- He muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Lancer raged.

"Nothing…old man."

"Mr. Lancer let out a frustrating sight.

"Daniel, I wish it didn't have to come to this."

"What are you going to do, suspend me?"

"Yes Daniel, for two weeks."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I can."

"**Daniel James Fenton, come here now**." Danny cringed at a voice he wanted to be the furthest away from; his mother's."

"Wait outside, and you **dare** run off." No matter how tough he was, he didn't want to defy his mother when she used that tone.

"**Now**." Venom was poured into the single word.

"Mrs. Fenton"-The rest of the conversation was muffled by the door. He had really done it now.

* * *

The mother and son walked to the car in complete silence. Danny was afraid of what would happen if he uttered a word. The trip home was even worse than the walk to the car. He tried to read his mother's expression, but couldn't. When she pulled into the driveway, he never felt so relieved. He could go to his room, and be removed from his mother's star. He made it to the steps.

"Stop right there young man." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Things are going to change around here. First off you are not going on the ghost convention with me." Danny smiled, that was one problem solved. He hated ghost hunting anyway.

"But I can't trust you to stay home alone."

"What, mom, I'm seventeen."

"If I can't trust you when I'm home, What makes you think I can trust you when I'm not? I mean skipping, now you are suspended. How would that look on a college transcript?"

"What is going to happen to me?"

"The farm that Jazz goes to help that one home schooled girl is willing to take you in for two weeks. It's away from all those bad influences."

"No way I'm going there!"

"You will, you have no choice in the matter. Don't even thing of trying to hitch a ride back. Jazz will come to check on you periodically.

"Go to he"-

"Don't you dare finish that statement. Go to your room." Danny stormed up the rest of the stair, slammed the door, and blasted his music. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. How dare she decide where he should go and who to hang out with. He was only doing what his dad told him to do.

"_Danny." The fourteen year boy rushed to the side of his father._

"_What is it dad, do you want me to get the nurse?"_

"_There's no use Danny. Just promise me one thing. Look after your mom, be strong. I know you can, you have to be strong for all of them. Don't let anyone tell you who to be, that is only for you to decide. I know you can succeed Danny, make me proud."_

"_I will Dad." The man let out a soft smile._

"_Good-bye son." The heart monitor line fell flat as Jack breathed his last breath. _

Danny hadn't cried since then, he hadn't needed to. He had built up this brick wall between everyone including his family.

* * *

Maddie's head fell into her hands. That was the biggest fight she and Danny had had.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." She smiled a small smile to the red head.

"I'll make dinner for you."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She paused for a second.

"Jazz, I want you to take Danny with you tomorrow after I leave. He is staying with the Mansons."

"Are you sure about this?"

"No." The mother answered honestly. The daughter shrugged and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I just want my baby boy back."

* * *

**A.N.- Once again short, but they will get longer once Danny and Sam meet again. (Next chapter) Everything gets interesting from there. Any questions, comments, criticism? Even flames if needed, as long as they criticize. Leave a review. Spoilers will be on my profile by tomorrow.**

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**If you all were wondering, I deleted it so I could edit some of the awkward parts in it. I think that it is better now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just the plot, and Tyler.**

**AN- Itlaics are flashbacks.**

* * *

"Danny, stop sulking." Jazz's eyes shifted over to the boy.

"This isn't fair. My sister ratted me out, and my mother doesn't trust me." Jazz cringed at the way he said those words. He knew, and he wasn't going to forgive her just yet.

"Danny." Her eyes shifted from the road to him then back again.

"It's not going to be so bad."

"Says you."

"Maybe it will be good for you."

"I don't see how it possibly could be." He growled.

"Danny"-

"Jazz, I don't really want to talk right now." He lifted his earphones to his ears and turned to a deafening volume. Jazz focused back on her driving. It was going to be a long car ride. Danny closed his eyes to try and block out everything, but his mind had other plans.

"_Hey Sam." Danny approached the little girl._

"_Hey Danny." The girl replied._

"_What'cha doing?"_

"_Eating my lunch."_

"_Well why are you eating all alone?"_

"_No one wants to sit with me." There was an awkward silence. Danny's hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_Can I sit with you?" He asked with a light blush. She smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her._

"_I forgot it…" His voice tailed off._

"_Do you want some of mine?" Danny glanced at the lunch she was eating. Her lunch which contained of: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich spilt down the middle, an apple, and two cookies. _

"_Sure." He grabbed the apple. He would have grabbed a cookie, but he knew sooner of later his mom would find out. Danny watched as she gave him a weird look._

"_I didn't think you were going to take the apple." She told him bluntly._

"_Well I"- Danny started to explain himself._

"_I would have taken the apple too." She said with a smile. The two sat in silence enjoying each other's company. _

"_They tell me not to be your friend." Sam remained quiet which made Danny even more nervous._

"_They say you have cooties."_

"_Well do you have cooties?" Her answer startled him._

"_What? No of course not!" He said after he regained his composure._

"_Then why would I have them?"_

"_Because you're a girl." Danny told her sheepishly._

"_Well I don't have them." Danny let out a sigh of relief._

"_Good."_

"_Would you be my friend even if I had cooties?" Some could say they could see mischief in her eyes. Danny jumped back almost afraid._

"_I thought you said you didn't have them!"_

"_But what if I did?" It took longer for Danny to answer._

"_Yeah I would." His answer brought a smile to her lips._

"_Good." There was another pause._

"_Danny, do you think we'll be friends forever?" Danny's eyes half lidded just thinking about it._

"_Yeah Sammy, I think we will." Sam's cheeks grew hot._

"_Why did you call me?"_

"_Sammy."_

"_Sammy." She repeated the name rolling off her tongue._

* * *

"Sam, wake up." Sam rolled over in her bed.

"Sam, get out of bed, now. Jazz will be here soon."

"I'm up." She yelled back. It was ten o clock. She had just enough time to take a shower before she arrived. She discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water washed over her. She closed her eyes and fell into a state of relaxation. She had no clue why grandma was so moody this morning, but whatever it was, it had better be good.

* * *

"Danny, wake up, we're here." Danny jolted out of the dream state. He glared at Jazz warning her to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Welcome to Winding Hollow Ranch." Danny's eyes darted around; the horses were all around him. He immediately grabbed his nose when he stepped out of the car.

"What is that smell?" He asked in pure disgust.

"You'll get used to it." Jazz shrugged.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the owner." She walked him through the ranch, Danny could tell that he wasn't going to like tit here. He followed Jazz into the main house.

"You must be Daniel."

"Danny." He snapped. The old women nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you have a look around while I discuss matters with Jazz." That was all he needed to hear before he raced out of the kitchen. He entered what he presumed was the living room. There wasn't anything exciting, just some ribbons and trophies from what he guessed were from horse shows and competitions. The stairs caught his eye. He slowly made his way up them. He turned right and stood outside a closed door. He turned the handle slightly, and the door just clicked open. His mouth fell agape slightly at the sight of a girl that had to be around his age only wearing a black bra and matching panties. He stared at her hungrily, mostly being entranced by her curves. He couldn't help himself. He stood in the door watching the girl who had no clue she was being watched.

"You know." The girl spun around; big mistake. It only gave Danny a chance to take in her front side as well.

"Most places I stay at leave a mint on the pillow." The girl grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

"But I think I like this better."

"Get out." She hissed. She picked up the nearest object which happened to be a combat boot, and chucked it at him. Danny shut the door a wide smile spreading on his face. That image would never be erased from his mind. Sure he had played with other girls before, but never had he seen something like it. The black undergarments contrasted greatly against the milky white skin. The feeling started to boil in his stomach. He knew that feeling, he wanted her. More that any other girl he had wanted before. She was going to be his next conquest; he didn't care what the circumstances were. He was going to win her no matter what, because he always got what he wanted. Another image flashed through his mind. He looked back at the door, and decided that he didn't regret what he did, and if he had a chance to do it all over again. He headed downstairs with one thought running through his mind.

'I might like it here after all.'

* * *

Sam pulled on her pants, her cheeks still burning.

"How dare he"- She spat. Part of her wondered who he was. She felt violated. He had seen her exposed. She hadn't even let her boyfriend see her like that. He didn't even seem sorry for what he did. After she was fully clothed she stormed with full intent on getting him kicked out, and have him never return. She would make him pay. She stopped herself at the stairs.

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Danny's eyes widened when he heard her icy voice. The elderly lady that he found out to be her grandma smiled.

"Sammy this is Danny, he is going to be staying with us for a while." Danny was amused by her pet name. He didn't even flinch or was daunted when she glared at him with her intense eyes.

"Do you even know what he's done?!"

"Samantha!" The grandma chided.

"Don't be rude, it doesn't matter what he's done; now I want you to show him around, introduce him to the horses, and then put him to work while you get tutored by Jazz."

"But"-

"No buts Sam go!"

"Yes grandma." She turned her icy glare to him.

"Come on **_you_**." She spat out any word that referred to him. She dragged him outside and slammed the door.

"Can't get your hands off me huh? I guess I can't blame you." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"How dare you"- She said as she felt his hand grip her arm.

"Get your hands off me." She pushed him back. Danny wasn't used to rejection before, he tried to blow it off and piss her off even further just for the pleasure of it. When she was mad, he considered her more attractive; it must have been the eyes he concluded.

"Whatever you say Sammy." He called her by her pet name that made her cringe earlier.

"Don't ever call me that sorry excuse for a name." She snapped. Danny attained a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Would you prefer Samantha?" He noticed her hands transformed into fists quickly.

"It's Sam." She hissed through her teeth. If it was one thing that made her angry, it was peoples' pet names for her or being called by her full name.

"But Sammy is such a nice name." He said in a sweetly sickening tone.

"I swear if you call me Sammy one more time." This time Danny grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to him.

"Or you'll do what princess?" Sam hated to admit it, but there at that moment; she felt breathless being that close to him. She hadn't even felt like this with her boyfriend in a long time. She concluded that it was his eyes that entranced her. When she finally realized what was happening, she pushed him down.

"Just who do you think you are? Coming in here pretending like I'm supposed to swoon just because you stare at me, well I have news for you, I'm not interested."

"I always get what I want." Something told her that he wasn't talking about getting out of the farm, but her instead. She wouldn't give him the chance to get what he wanted. She was perfectly happy with Tyler; she didn't need Danny.

"Well I guess that I have to prove you wrong." She sauntered off to the stables, swinging her hips as she walked. Danny growled. She was taunting him by showing him what he could never have. Danny followed in frustration. He walked through the stable naming off names.

"Star, Daisy, Shadow. What kind of names are these?" That pushed Sam too far; another pet peeve that really got to her is when someone insulted her horses. The worse part, she could tell that he wasn't doing it to get under her skin.

"You can insult me or this farm all you want with your wise cracks, but don't you ever insult the horses." Danny held up his hands.

"Alright, I just don't see what's so great about them." She picked up a saddle.

"I'll want you to clean this; you think you can handle that?" She pushed in as hard as she could into his chest while enjoying the look of pain across his face.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Good." She walked off without a care in the world. Danny dropped the saddle with no intention of doing what he was asked. Who did she think she was barking orders out like that? He wasn't going to stand being ordered around by a brat. He started to have second thoughts again, maybe being here would be a living world of pain.

* * *

"We can start Jazz." The red head looked at the girl with concern.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"It's **him**." She said bitterly.

"Who?" Jazz asked curiously already dreading the answer.

"Danny."

"What did my brother do now?"

"He walked in on me, and doesn't regret it one bit. I've never felt so exposed in my life Jazz." She gritted her teeth just thinking about him.

"How can he be related to you?" Jazz let out a laugh to her comment. Realization started to sink in on Sam.

"Wait a minute, your brother. As in, his last name is _Fenton_?" She asked with a high pitched squeaky voice. Her face paled.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Sam didn't answer, but ran to the window. That couldn't be him. Danny had never been like that when they were younger. She wished that she would never have remembered him, but she could swear to anything that she remembered the boy's last name from a long time ago was Fenton. This jerk was the kid that she hung out with when she was younger. Fear filled her veins when she saw her boyfriend's car pull up, and at that exact moment Danny was heading out of the stables towards the house. She watched frozen at the window as the two met half way. It wouldn't have bothered her much, if her boyfriend wasn't the jealous type. When she finally gained any ability to move, she ran out of the house.

"Tyler." She yelled. The two boys broke eye contact. All she heard of their conversation was, you better watch out which she didn't like the least bit. She took her time kissing him on the cheek in front of Danny rubbing it in his face that she was taken. She didn't care if he was that nice kid from a long time ago, time had changed him for the worse. She saw Danny's eyes narrow, and the smile on Tyler grow wider.

"Tyler, this is Danny, our new ranch hand."

"I know." His voice sounded like he was ready to murder someone, and it sent chills down her spine. She knew that Tyler was so used to protecting her from other guys, and Danny would be no exception. She knew the worse was to come, and from what she had gathered; Danny was stubborn and did whatever it takes. A war between her boyfriend and Danny for her was going to break out if it had not already begun.

**

* * *

AN.- I'm posting spoilers on my profile right after I post this. Once again I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review. I'm surprised at how many reviews I've gotten already, and I hope the rest of the story will be such a success as well.**

-RGT-


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

**The next chapter is up. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. This story is already past 50 reviews, which is amazing in itself. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! This chapter is actually on the shorter side, but it is still worth it in my perspective. Italics is flashbacks. If you could, please answer the question I pose to you guys at the end of the chapter.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to lynn138 for being the 50th reiviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just this plot, and Tyler if that counts as anything.**

* * *

Danny grabbed a cloth that was hanging off a hook nearby and started wiping off the saddle. He grumbled as he worked, he should be placed under her authority. A sound causes him to look up, it was a horse neighing. 

"Stupid horse." Danny grumbled. He dropped the cloth and walked towards one of the stalls. In the wood below the name Shadow was carved into the wood.

"What on earth possessed her to name you that?" He reached out his hand to stroke the horse but it started getting restless. Danny backed up in fear, but then remembered he had an image to keep, not only to others but himself as well.

"Shh." He cooed trying to calm it down, but the one thing he couldn't believe was that it actually worked. The horse returned to a calm state allowing Danny's hand to stroke its forehead. Danny pulled away when he realized what he was doing.

'What is that girl doing to me?' He would never get caught being around horses let alone petting one. He shook his head.

'What's gotten into me?' He rubbed his hands on his jeans while exiting the stales. He noticed a car pull into the driveway. A tall teenager stepped out. Danny cringed at the sight of him. He could tell from his appearance that it was one of those boys that went to a private school and had their daddy buy them anything they want. The guy approached him much to Danny's disgust.

"Who are you?" It wasn't a question it was a command, and Danny didn't like the way the guy said it at all.

"Danny."

"Oh you must be the new ranch hand." Danny scowled; he didn't like the way this guy was treating him like trash.

"Listen and listen good. Don't even think about touching Sam. She's mine, and as long as you don't, we'll get along just fine." Danny laughed, and Derek grabbed his shirt.

"You think this is funny, don't you?"

"You really don't understand." A gleam formed in Danny's eyes.

"You've already lost her."

"What are you"-

"Tyler!" Danny felt his shirt being released as Tyler pushed him back trying not to make a scene.

"Watch your back." He growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely." Sam raced up to the boy name Tyler. He gritted his teeth when Sam kissed him longer than normal on his cheek. Tyler's smirk didn't help any.

'No matter.' He thought.

'I always like a good challenge.' He watched as Sam glanced between Tyler and himself. He noticed one thing; when her eyes locked with his there wasn't and hostility anymore. Something had changed Sam's perspective on him, and he wanted to know what.

* * *

Sam tried as she might to keep her eyes glued to Tyler, but occasionally she found her gaze had slipped over to Danny. She needed to get Tyler out of here before he did something stupid. 

"Tyler, can I talk to you for a second." Tyler threw one final snarl at Danny before agreeing. Sam knew that Danny hadn't taken his eyes off her as they walked a ways from the only distraction on the farm.

"I don't trust that guy."

"Tyler relax."

"How can I with the likes of him walking around. How do I know if I can trust"-

"Trust me?" She finished irritated placing her hand on her hip.

"Him." He corrected.

"Don't worry; I'm completely happy with you." She kissed him softly. It was the only way she could think of to cool him down.

"He's not bad once you get use to him." She ran her hands down to rest on his chest.

"See he's already getting to you!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler…just drop it." She said. She didn't want to go into the long explanation on how she knew Danny.

"I want you to go home and relax. I would never leave you for him, trust me." To finish her statement she kissed him on the lips. He nodded.

"Alright, but I still don't like it." She felt herself finally at ease when his car pulled out of the driveway. She knew this was only the beginning. Sam couldn't understand why he didn't trust her, but then again with what happened with Danny earlier still scared her. Sam swirled around at the sound of a horn honk. Valerie waved from her car.

"Oh no." Sam muttered. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Val; it was just that Val was the kind of person when she wanted something; she didn't think twice. She didn't think she could deal with her best friend dating Danny right then. She had just gotten over the fact that Danny was her childhood friend. Val ran and embraced her in a quick hug.

"So, where is he?" She squealed.

"Over by the stables." Sam grumbled; she couldn't lie to her best friend. She had met Val when she came to live with her grandmother. They had been tight ever since. To Sam's surprise, she found Danny was actually hard at work.

"He is so fine." Her eyes half lidded causing her to slip into a dreamy expression.

"Yeah, if you like the jerky type." Sam's comment brought Val out of the phase.

"What do you have against him? I'm sure he's nice. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Val." Sam called out, but Val was just as stubborn as always and continued to walk towards Danny.

"He used to be nice." Something flared up inside of her when she saw Val flirt with Danny. How could Val think that someone like Danny was cute? Sure he had the eyes, hair and body, but his personality was like rotting garbage. She stood there waiting for Valerie to get rejected just like all the other girls probably have been. To her surprise and disgust Danny started flirting back. She simply decided that it was her disgust that Val would fall for someone like that. She threw her hands down to her sides and retreated back into the house.

* * *

Danny watched Sam from a distance. She was irritated, and he loved it. He was slowly learning how to get under her skin. Who knew that all it took to push her buttons was flirting with another girl? 

"How do you know Sam?" He causally asked.

"Oh." Val's face fell just a little bit.

"She's my best friend; I've known her ever since she moved her." Danny smiled until he saw Sam retreating into the house. That wasn't suppose to happen yet. He wasn't done getting revenge.

'Even better.' Danny thought.

"Where did Sam go?" Valerie looked about, but Sam was no where in sight. A smile twisted from his lips.

"I think she's in the stable with Shadow." He lied.

"I'll leave you to your work." She became slightly flustered before she left for the stables.

* * *

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny would have a field day if he knew how much he was getting to her. 

"Nothing." She lied to her grandmother.

"Sam, there's something I want you to do for me."

"What?"

"I want you to be nice to Danny; he has been through a lot. His father died three years ago, and I don't think he has gotten over it yet." Sam's eyes soften in guilt. And all this time she had thought that he was just playing tough.

"At least his dad didn't abandoned him." A voice from behind startled her.

"Who said I abandoned you?" Her heart stopped. The last time she heard his voice was ten years ago in the pouring rain. Sam turned around slowly. Her eyes widened with shock and fear. This couldn't be happening. Before her was her father. He hadn't changed much; he stood tall, his red hair contrasted greatly against his pale skin.

"Jeremy, you should have waited…" Sam blocked out her grandmother. The man who was her father simply smiled.

"Hello Samantha."

* * *

Danny frowned as he watched a man who looked to be about fourty-five walk into the house. He decided right then and there that he didn't care what the consequences were. He was going to spy on them. He peaked into the window. 

"Hello Samantha." Danny would have smirked if it wasn't for the look of pure shock on Sam's face. Something was definitely wrong.

"What are you doing here **Dad**?" Danny winced at the way she said Dad. Why was she talking to him like that? She should be glad that her father was still alive.

"Samantha, try to understand."

"Understand, what is there to understand?" She snapped. He watched as she ran out the door. He tried to remain hidden unsuccessfully. She stopped right away when she saw him.

"Sam." He started off. What could he say? She pushed off the hand that reached out to hold her.

"What could you understand?" She spat. She didn't even wait for him to respond. She ran off finally allowing the tears to slip down her face. After a few minutes, Sam emerged from the stables riding Shadow racing off to who knew where. His mind surged with memories flooding back.

"_Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked running to the girl who looked like she was going to start crying any second. _

"_We can't be friends anymore." Confusion spread across Danny's face then sadness followed._

"_Why not?" He asked quietly._

"_I'm moving Danny."_

"_When?" His heart began to race. He couldn't loose his best friend, and then who would he hang around with?_

"_This weekend." She answered quietly._

"_Sammy." _

"_What could you understand?" She hissed at him in her state of anger. Before Danny could answer, the bell rang signifying the end of recess. That was one of the last times he ever saw her._

"She couldn't be…" He couldn't figure out any other explanation why she looked, acted, and sounded like the Sam he knew way back then. There was no way he could forget those purple eyes. She was his Sam, the one who was his best friend from the beginning.

* * *

Danny's eyes followed the horse that Sam rode on. For the past two days she had been riding out in the morning, and then returning near suppertime. She hadn't talked to anyone, and spent whatever time she wasn't out in who knew where; she was locked away in her room. Even Valerie couldn't make her come out. He was tired of being left behind, he had made up his mind; he was going to follow her. 

**I always have to stop at the good places don't I? Here is the question. If I create a forum, would you guys even look at it. That way I could put all my new story ideas there, and you could ask questions on it and such. It is a great amount of work, so I don't want to make it for nothing. Would you guys use it? If you could answer that would be wonderful. Comments, questions, and yes even flames, only if they are constructive though. Leave them in a review. My goal for this story is 200 reviews (The closest I think I've gotten is 157...). With this many so far, I don't see why we could get it up there. Thanks for all the support. Don't forget about the question. Thanks.**

**-RGT-**


	5. Chapter 5 friends?

**No, I'm not dead. I really meant to upload this last Weds., but I ran out of time. Thank you all who reviewed. You rock. I posted a forum, so those of you who said you would go there, you better. Go under my profile and click on my forums, and there you go. I don't like this chapter as much, just because it is a filler chapter for the next one. I actually had a writer's block on a filler chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, but I just saw two new episodes of DP! They were great. I own Michael and his little sister Katie. ( Don't worry, she doesn't have a big role in this.**

* * *

Danny clumsily placed the saddle on the white stallion named Zeus. Danny's eyes narrowed in the direction of where Sam had taken off.  
"Let's see what you can do." He said as he mounted up on the horse. His feet shifted to the back of the horse which caused the horse to take off. Danny yelped in surprise, but then clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to give away his cover. After a couple minutes of galloping, Danny decided that he would be sore tomorrow. The path extended before bringing him out into a little enclosed section with a mini waterfall and a pond that Danny figured would be ice cold. His feet snapped a tree branched that had fallen. Sam just continued to sit there. In fact, it startled Danny when she spoke.**  
**"Who sent you?" Danny just stood in shock."  
"Sam, what are you talking about?" But despite his efforts she didn't trust him.  
"Was it my grandma, Val, Tyler, Dad"-  
"Is it so wrong that I was worried about you?"  
"Would you cut the crap? All you've done since you came was make my life miserable. Why such a change of heart?  
"I've changed Sammy." Sam didn't answer at first, she was confused. Why did he care?  
"Why do you care?" She asked but the harshness was gone.  
"Because you are my friend..." He stopped himself.  
"Or at least we were." The wind blew his hair to the side allowing their eyes to meet in a friendly way for the first time since he had come to the ranch.

* * *

"Jazz," The red head paced back and forth. She had come for a surprise check up, and she had arrived to find that both Danny and Sam had been gone the whole day. (Insert more here)

"Jazz." She continued with worry stricken across her face. A hand grabbed her arm Brown eyes met light blue ones.

"Jazz." The girl stopped all movement, almost like she was mesmerized.

"What?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Just," His other hand grabbed her free one.

"Relax." He pulled her into an embrace. Just as soon as it came she pushed him away.

"How do you expect me to relax, my best friend, and my brother left mysteriously this morning, and they haven't returned since."

"Sam wouldn't do anything stupid Jazz."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Jazz said plainly.

"You mean, you think he might"-

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She would have begun to pace again if it wasn't for Michael's arms wrapped around her waist.

"It will be ok Jazz." Michael's eyes scanned as far as he could; still no Sam.

'Please be ok Sam.'

* * *

Danny stood there expecting the worse, but the world didn't blow up or anything. He sensed that she had fallen into a state of relaxation like all her anger had left.

"When did you find out?" She asked.

"Two days ago." Danny sheepishly said as if he had kept the secret longer, but she just smirked.

"The first day." Sam smiled.

"You knew?" He chocked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I still hated your guts." She blunted pointed out.

"I thought you changed, and weren't worth it."

"Care to take back that statement Sammy?"

"I'll let you know." The two joined in laughter.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam's smile grew larger.

"What else," Danny's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Catch up."

* * *

Danny snuck a glance at her while she was busy laughing.

"Do you remember Albert and how he always thought that he could fly, so day after day he would jump off the monkey bars?"

"Yeah."

"And how about Mrs. Given trying to help the class learn how to multiply, but Stacy always complained on how it was to hard."

"What's your favorite horse?"

"Starting a game of twenty questions are we?" Her lips twisted up into a smirk.

"Two can play at that game."

"Just answer the question." He shot an annoyed glance at her.

"Shadow; I found her in an auction, and I couldn't let her be bought by the cruel guy." Her eyes flashed dangerously almost saying my turn.

"Why did you have to come here?"

"To tell you the truth, I was suspended for skipping school."

"That's no surprise." Sam muttered.

"Favorite color." Danny shot back.

"Black and purple." Sam answered just as quick.

"Favorite food."

"Pizza." The mini war continued on until Danny's question struck deep.

"Why don't you like your father?" He regretted his words when he saw Sam's face darken.

"I don't want to play anymore." Her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Why didn't he ask that of all questions? She wasn't ready to tell him that yet.

* * *

His fingers pressed the remote lazily, as he sat there watching television.

"Tyler, would you just move. My friends are coming, and unlike you, I don't want to be thought of as a snob." She threw a sofa cushion at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else; like Sam's?"

"Sam doesn't want"-

"Did you guys get into a fight?" His sister irrupted. Every fight they had gotten into, Tyler had fallen into an annoying mood till their little quarrel ended.

"No." Tyler spat.

"She just thought I was being over protective, and told me that I shouldn't come back until I cooled off."

"Well could you cool off somewhere that isn't here?" Katie hissed.

"Fine." He grabbed the car keys off the hanger.

"I'm going out." He slammed the door. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again."

* * *

"Sam, I'm sorry. I"-

"Can we just forget about it?" Even then, Danny sensed a level of harshness in her voice. He knew she would tell him when the time was right. Sam relaxed after Danny had agreed. There was a moment of awkward silence. Sam decided to break the silence.

"You've changed." Sam said. It was true; Danny had changed over the four days he had spent on the grass. If it was his old self, he would have kept pressing for an answer.

"The funny thing, you haven't." Danny said quietly. She hadn't. Deep down inside she was the same girl he knew a long time ago; she even looked the way she did back then save she had grown more beautiful.

"Why do act tough all the time?" She asked. It was bugging her. He acted like a jerk even when he wasn't.

"I don't know." He scooted closer to her.  
"You don't have to act tough all the time Danny."  
"I know." He uttered. Sam suddenly realized how close he was.  
"You don't have to"- His lips closed in on hers. Sam sat there as stiff as a dead body. As she relaxed into the kiss, she found herself kissing back. A pang of fear raced through her body. She pulled away.  
"I have to go." She ran to her horse not caring that Danny was calling her name. Danny watched her go cursing under his breath.

* * *

**A.N.- Sorry if it was a bit rusty. There you go, now to go watch the superbowl. Review please. Spoilers will be up on my profile tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Not in Love

**Another chapter thanks to President's day. Thank you for letting me have today off school. It's another chapter, and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed on the filler chapter. After this chapter, I'm going to break 100 reviews, which is amazing, and it's all thanks to you guys. Too bad for you, I will be getting a job hopefully by next week, and that means less time to write, and if my updates become slower, you know why. Anyway, I'm done with ranting. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, but I do own Tyler, who doesn't appear in this chapter at all...but he's mentioned if that counts.**

* * *

"Sam." Sam tried to ignore him as she threw some food into the horse's food bin.

"Sam."

'Just pretend he doesn't exist, and maybe he'll go away.' But she knew that couldn't happen. It didn't matter if he was her childhood friend, he had violated her space, and she let him.

"Would you stand still for one second?" He grabbed her arm to prevent her from running.

"I think we should forget abut the kiss." She blurted out.

'Smooth Manson, real smooth.' She chided herself.

"What?" Sam was surprised when a look of disappointment was sprawled across her face.

"It would make things awkward around here. I have a boyfriend."-

"Who is a jerk." Danny muttered.

"Besides it's not like we felt anything anyway." She turned at the sound of a horn, and ran off before he could pretest. She knew what he was going to say. Like all guys would he would and they would share a fairy tale kiss ending. But she refused to fall for him, nine days till she would never see him again. He would slowly disappear from her life just like the first time; only this time she wasn't convince that it would be so easy.

* * *

Danny's eyes narrowed at the red sports car when it pulled in. What was he doing back? He thought Sam told him to leave the first time. Apparently the guy knew nothing about Sam. If he did, he would see that she didn't like him at all' at least not since he had come to the ranch. He could tell about the lost spark every time she kissed his cheek instead of his lips, not grabbing his hand, and how she kept her distance from him. When he kissed her, she melted into his arms, she shivered at his touch, and even though she kept her distance, it was because of him. Why did the girls that he truly want have to be honest and do the right thing?

"_You don't have to be tough all the time." _

Sam's sweet voice echoed through his head. So what if he acted tough, if he let his guard down, people would take advantage of him. But something inside of him told him that he didn't have to have a wall up whenever Sam was around. She was special. Everyday scared him, because he knew that everyday he was falling harder and hearer for her, but he wasn't supposed to have any attachment to a single girl, but this was different.

* * *

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"I over reacted, and I'm sorry." HE took her into his arms.

"It's just that I wanted to protect you." Just for a second, fear spread through her body. It was just the way he had whispered that in her ear; it almost sounded possessive.

"I love you." His hands started running through her raven hair. She saw his eyes never leaving one place, and she knew that Danny was watching them.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Danny's fists clenched knowing that there was a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Jazz?" Sure enough, a little smirk was upon her lips.

"To check up on you." She answered smugly.

"You're here, now go away"

"Look, stay away from her"-

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I know how you treat other girls Danny. I don't want Sam to be treated like"-

"And how do you know? Sam is different from all the girls."

"And how is that?"

* * *

Sam turned in the direction of the barn when her ears picked up commotion. Her face paled at the sight of Danny and Jazz arguing. This could be bad. There were some things that she hoped that Jazz would never find out. Tyler seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go break whatever is they are fighting about." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're coming to my competition right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She ran off towards Jazz and Danny knowing that Tyler was still watching her.

* * *

"And how is that?" Sam's eyes widen in curiousity.

"Because…" She heard Danny growl.

"Because I can't get her out of my head." She heard him say. She felt her heart rise and fall at the same time. What if he was talking about her? And he really did like her. Her mind soared along with her heart. She imagined herself lying in Danny's arms looking up at the stairs while he ran his fingers through her hair.

'What am I thinking? I have Tyler!' She chided.

'Besides.' She thought bitterly.

'He's probably talking about Valerie anyway.' It made sense. Why wlse would he flirt with her if he didn't like her?

"Jazz, what are you going here?" She pushed the dreadful thought of Danny liking her best friend. Jazz looked at her with a surprised and nervous look. Sam knew what that meant. Their conversation was supposed to be a secret, and that mean they were talking about her in some point.

"I just came to check up on Danny."

"Now that you have, could you leave him alone so he can work?" Jazz rested one more be careful glance at Sam before she left to go home. After she left Sam could have sworn Danny mumbled something along the lines of thanks. She smiled back.

"You're welcome." Danny looked up at her, and their eyes locked. Sam felt for the first time, heat applied to her cheek area. She found herself not being able to pull away.

"I better go." She stuttered.

"Yeah." Danny agreed. She could tell that he didn't want her to go. She headed towards the door, but Danny's voice stopped her.

"I guess I owe you now." Her smile grew wider.

"Yeah." She turned back to the house. Danny returned to his job a smile cast upon his face.

* * *

"Sammy, lunch will be ready in five minutes." Sam heard her grandma call from the kitchen.

"Hmmm." She collapsed on the couch.

"Looks like someone is deep in thought."

"What did you say?"

"You don't happen to be thinking about a certain blue eyed ranch boy that had been with us for that past couple days.

"No, not like that." A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"It's just he hasn't changed much, that's all. Sure he has a tough side, but under all that he is kind of sweet."

"Careful Sam it is starting to sound like you're falling for him."

"He's just a friend." She told her. But underneath she had a feeling that she was right.

* * *

"What's for lunch, because I'm starving." The door shut causing Sam to look up. Violet met Blue. She watched him smile as he wiped sweat beads off his forehead. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but her Grandma interrupted.

"Your hunger won't stand a chance against my sandwiches." She heard a small chuckle from him before they all sat down to eat.

* * *

All the plates were cleared and the three sat in silence for only a moment, before Danny stood up.

"I should be getting back to work." Sam without thinking stood up too. She immediately found that there were two sets of eyes staring at her in confusion.

"I should be too." She shrugged their gaze off as she walked out the door. Danny followed her in curiosity, but when he got outside Sam was no where to be seen.

"Where did she"-

"Looking for something?" He turned around to Sam leaning on a post a smirk evident on her features.

"Or should I say someone?" Danny held up his hands in defense.

"Guilty as charged." A smile tugged at his lips. His eyes widen when she grabbed his arm and started to run to the stables.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you deserve a break."

"So, where are we going?" His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Where are we going?" There was a sparkle in her eye.

"You'll see." She dragged him off towards the stable.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Danny eyed Shadow. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a break or not? I'm sure there is something I can come up with for you to do." She said.

"No, I'll come, it's just I'm not good at it."

"Scared?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, not scared…."

"Then just climb up on the horse behind me."

"Why do you get to sit in the front?" He swung his leg over the saddle closing the distance between him and Sam. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Do you know where we're going?" Danny shook his head no, and she smiled.

"Hold on." The horse suddenly took off.

* * *

The horse slowed down in a meadow a little ways from the farm.

"Where are we?"

"Liberty Field. It's my second spot to come and think."

"How many spots do you have?" Danny joked.

"Just these two. It was here where I first saw Shadow." She couldn't help but laugh as Danny fell gracefully off Shadow, but Danny didn't find it funny. She helped him up, but he didn't say a word to her as he sat down. She sat down besides him.

"I think I know why you do it." She said in a more serious tone.

"What?" He turned towards her.

"Act tough. I think I acted like that when I moved here. After my dad, I just build up a wall."

"Sam, could you tell me what happened with your dad?"

"He left my mom and me when I was young. He never wrote, called, anything. Now he comes back and expects to win his way into my heart again." A gasp came from her lips when he placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry; he shouldn't have done that to you." Sadness took place in his eyes. Sam looked away from his gaze.

"We probably should be getting back." She pulled her hand out of his.

"Right. Thanks for telling me Sam, I'm sure it was hard for you." She avoided his gaze of baby blue eyes, with feelings of guilt. She had Tyler. She shouldn't be doing this with Danny.

"Let's go."

* * *

The night atmosphere filled the air. Sam couldn't help but look up at the stars.

"There beautiful."

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

"You know, that's what I'm going to be when I graduate, an astronaut."

"Really." Sam dragged out in a non-believing tone.

"Laugh all you want, but one day, I'll be up there." The two climbed off the horse.

"You go on in and let your grandma know you're still alive. I'll put Shadow back."

"Ok. Night Danny."

"Night." He watched her go. She never allowed him to get too close, but other times it felt like time rewound itself back to when they were friends way back when. He closed the door, put away the equipment and started to leave when he noticed something he never did before; a phone. He knew he shouldn't, but he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After a couple rings, it was picked up.

"Hey Tuck."

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home."

"Sam, it was about time. Where were you, I was starting to get worried."

"Nowhere, just my secret spot." She decided it was best to leave Danny out of it.

"Alright. I'm glad you're home." Sam half ran to the stairs before she was asked any more questions.

"Sam, wait. I forgot to tell you something." Sam turned back to her.

"Valerie called and she wanted to know if you could call her back."

"Alright Gran, I will." With that, she ran up into her room. She flopped down on the bed, and picked up the phone, and before she began dialing, she heard voices, so she put it up to her ear.

"So, you actually went to the ranch? Why don't you just sneak away?"

"Mom has it so Jazz comes to check up on me."

"Well while you're there, are there any hot girls?" She heard Danny pause in hesitation.

"There is this one chick that keeps hitting on me. I think her name was Valerie, but I'd rather not talk about her." So there it was Danny was confused about his feelings for Valerie.

"So when are you getting out of the dump?"

"I have another week, if I'm lucky I won't be skinned alive from all the work I have to do. Trust me; I won't be disappointed when I leave." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I feel you man. So you have to do a lot of work, and there are no hot babes? Man, it sounds like torture." Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. Why would he say such things? For a brief second she actually thought he was her friend...that he actually liked her. She completely forgot about Valerie and placed the phone back on the receiver. Tears started to form in her eyes as she buried her pillow into her face. She needed to get away, away from the ranch, away from her life, and most importantly away from Danny. She set her clock for eleven, and then closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

"The worst part is I actually think I'm falling for her." He told Tucker, he suddenly heard a click. Someone had been listening, and he had a pretty good idea of who.

"Oh no."

* * *

**One of my longer chapters I must admit, I hoped it wasn't too rushed. Trust me, this is all heading somewhere, I'm going to love the next chapter. Please review, after six pages of work and sweat...I once again managed to end it in a cliffhanger. Now how did I manage that?**

**-RGT-**


	7. Chapter 7 Dirty Little Secret

**One of my shorter chapters, but a chapter none the less. Actually I think this one and the next one are my favorite chapters in the whole entire story. Thank Goodness for spring break. I'm going to try and update twice durign that time. Thank you to all my reviewers in the last couple of chapters. If in the early chapters you reviewed, please review again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or relating characters.**

**AN- Italics are Flashbacks.**_

* * *

_

_Sam wished that she would have a good night sleep, but dreams had another plan._

"_Sammy." Arms encircled her waist._

"_Danny?" She felt feather kisses placed on the back of her neck._

"_What are you doing?" She hissed though she was secretly enjoying it._

"_I love you Sammy." He pulled her closer. She opened her mouth to correct him, but he shushed her._

"_Don't ruin the moment Princess." He purred into her ear. Moments later the heat left her body, two arms disappeared from around her waist._

"_Danny." A slight sense of panic was evident in her voice. She turned around, only to find out Danny had disappeared. _

"_Danny!" She shouted louder. There was still no sign of him. Then almost as before, another set of arms pulled her against him. _

"_I was worried. I thought…" She stopped herself. It was better not to think about it._

"_I think I like you Da"- She stopped herself. Something was wrong. She turned to see Tyler holding her, not Danny. His eyes narrowed, and what she could describe as an evil smirk appeared on his face._

* * *

Sam took in a huge gasp of air as she jolted awake. Tyler would never do anything of that nature to her.

'That's it, I'm going to go clear my head' It had been passed down by her grandma that there was one way to clear her head; skinny dipping. She had tired not to laugh when she first heard about it, but after doing it to prepare for races; she found out that it really did work. She gently pulled off the covers and slipped on some shoes. She closed the door as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake anybody.

* * *

Danny jolted awake after a bad dream. He whipped the sweat off his forehead. He turned and placed his head back onto the pillow with ever intention to go back to sleep, but before he could, he heard a noise. He pushed off the sheets and cracked open the door just in time to see Sam sneaking down the stairs. He hadn't talked to her since she overheard his conversation with Tucker. He made a decision. He was going to follow her.

* * *

"Come on Shadow, time for a late night ride." She cooed. The black horse neighed softly as she placed the saddle on her.

"Do you want to wake everyone up?" She hoisted herself up on to Shadow.

"Yit." She commanded. She rode off without noticing the blue eyes watching her the whole time. He found himself smiling as he watched her work with Shadow. He waited till he was sure she couldn't hear him.

"Zeus." He whispered. The horse's head nudged up from its stall.

"Come on." He threw the saddle on him. He found himself on top of the horse. He slid his feet to the back making the horse gallop right behind Sam.

* * *

Danny slowed his horse down as he neared a pond area. He hid behind a bush after tying a horse to the tree. He heard a noise, so he raised his head so his eyes were level with the bush. He saw Sam with her back turned to him; nude. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. The moonlight shinned across her milky white skin. He let his eyes memorize her skin for future memory. It took every ounce of self restraint not to strip down and go after her as she stepped into the pond. All he could do was stand and stare. If she caught him; he would be in so much trouble, but this was worth it.

* * *

Sam slipped her head under and ran her fingers through her jet black hair. She took a big gulp of air. It was working, Danny was becoming the furthest thing from his mind; until that is,and Sam got a glimpse of the color of water. It was the same color as **his** eyes. She cursed under her breath.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?!!"

She dried herself off and slipped her clothes back on.

'Maybe tomorrow things will get better.' Sam thought as she hoisted herself back up on Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, we're going home."

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning wondering if last night was a dream. He had images flash in his mind; no it was definitely real. Ever since last night, all he could think about was Sam. Just thinking about her lavender eyes and the moonlight reflecting off her skin made him almost loose it. No girl had ever had that affect him. He started to believe that this wasn't an ordinary emotion.

Danny strolled downstairs in jeans and a loose shirt. He sat down to eat, but his eyes kept flickering over to Sam, but it seemed that her eyes were glued to the food.

"Are you alright Sam?"Sam took her eyes up at the sound of her grandma's voice.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going out for air." She walked out with no one complaining. Why couldn't she get those eyes out of her head? Everywhere she looked it was like his ice blue eyes were starring right at her.

* * *

"I worry about her sometimes. She is so secretive. I can't help but wonder if it's my fault."

"Not this time, I think I know why she's upset." In a blink of an eye, Danny was gone too. Ida let out a sigh. Maybe inviting Danny to the ranch was a mistake after all.

* * *

"Not feeling well huh?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Would you shut up?" She hissed.

"Are you always this cranky after you sneak out at night?"

"What did you say?" Danny mentally hit himself. How could he have let himself slip up so easily?

"You followed me! She accused.

"Which means you saw…everything."

"Sam, it was an accident."

"Accident! I have never felt so violated in my life!"

"Sam."

"This was low even for you. I even thought that you changed. But you know what, I don't care because I will be happen when you leave this…what did you call it, oh yeah; a dump. It must be torture for you to stay here, or don't you remember that conversation?"

"Sam."

"I don't want to hear it Danny." Sam shook her head.

"You did change, changed from what you were a long time ago….and I don't want you staying here anymore."

"What?"

"I'll talk to your mom."

"Sam."-

"Don't you get it?" She interrupted.

"I don't want you here. Because every time I look at you I try and tell myself that you changed, and try to hate you, but I can't!" She let out a couple of breaths before she realized the extent of what she said.

"Sam." His voice was calm when he reached out to hold her.

"Don't touch me."

"I can explain."

"I don't want another sorry excuse." She took off running towards the stables. He didn't run after her, even though he wanted to. He knew that it would be futile, she would just get angrier with him, and that was the last thing he wanted. Danny now knew that she was, in fact, the one that was listening in. He knew that he mean what he said; he just didn't want to loose one of his real friends when he got back. His eyes watched where Sam rode. If she took the left path, she would be going to the swimming hole, and if she took the right, Liberty field. He didn't blame her when she went to the right. He just hoped that he didn't loose Sam.

_

* * *

The girl with purple eyes sat crying in the corner of the playground._

"_What's wrong Sam?"_

"_I tripped and got a boo-boo." She removed her hand to reveal a scratched knee._

"_What if I can make it better?"_

"_How?" The girl asked curiously._

"_By kissing it." He exclaimed in a hushed voice._

"_You can't do that." She replied._

"_Only mommies can make it better!"_

"_Not-uh. My mommy says that I can do anything if I try, and I'm going to make it feel better." He beamed proudly. He leaned in and placed a kiss quickly on her knee._

"_There now how is it?" Sam smiled at the boy as a blush started to spread on her cheeks._

"Better." Escaped her lips as she plucked grass from the field. It was weird how she could remember stuff from that alone ago. She tried to frown at the thought of Danny, but just the thought of him made her do the exact opposite. She just couldn't forget the way he was back then. Thinking of him sent chills down her spine. And even though she enjoyed the attention from her, he liked Valerie anyway. She would just have to face facts. No matter how much she tried, he would only like girls for their bodies and nothing more. She wasn't quite sure where she got the craving for his attention, but it was there none the less; the wanting of his kiss, touch, and what not. Why was she letting this feeling take over her and even slightly control her? It was making her forget that she was mad at Danny. She wanted to be mad, she wanted to be able to just forget him, but the feelings were there despite her hatred towards him at the moment. The wind gradually blew faster as dark clouds started to blow in. Fear constricted her. A storm was coming. She was out here, and nearly all of the horses were out in the field.

* * *

**I like how I ended that. To those of you who said that you would go on my forum...what happened? Please go and comment. I have the next chapter already written, so how fast you guys review, the sooner I'll post it up. I'll try to get spoilers in my profile by tomorrow...hopefully**. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Storm

**Here is another chapter. Thank you all who reviewed. I really think that this story can reach 200 reviews. I hope all of you are enjoying spring break! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Just Tyler...**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to gothangel12345 and bluename for actually going on my forum. If you would like to check it out. It is called the story teller. Leave a review and I'll give you the link...because it's not working if I put it on here.**

* * *

Worry clouded his dark blue eyes as he watched the sky change. It had been at least two hours since Sam had gone gallivanting off. He was worried.  
"Where's Sam?" Came a voice from the kitchen.  
"I don't know." Danny answered, even if he had been there once, he couldn't go back to liberty field if he wanted to.  
"I'm worried, there is a bad storm coming." Her voice faded out. Danny bolted out of the house in the directions of the barn and corrals.

"Sam" He felt pain rush through his lungs. The echoes faded.

"Sam." He screamed again; nothing. He hoped that she was alright.  
"Come back Sam." His voice faded.  
"Please." Thunder boomed loudly after lightning had flashed. Seconds later, heavy rain started to pour down.

"No." His eyes scanned the fields where the horses were starting to act up. He cursed under his breath. The water started to weigh down his clothes as he ran.

"Come on Zeus." He yelled. The horse neighed stubbornly not budging an inch.

"I hope I won't regret this." Danny lunged on the horse. The horse took off. Danny thanked God that he kept his balance. He locked it up before running back out in the rain.

'Sam better get back soon.'

* * *

Sam pushed Shadow faster and faster. Rain temporarily blinding her. She practically jumped off the horse as Shadow retreated into its pen. She ran out into the rain. She approached the corals and saw a dark figure lingering around Daisy. 

"Oh no you don't." She leapt on the figure and knocked him to the ground.

"How dare"- She stopped in mid-threat when her eyes met two startled blue ones.

"See what happens when I try to help?" A smirk grew in his features when he noticed the position they were in.

"I'm sorry." Her vision got lost in his eyes while water dripped from her hair. She felt Danny's hands now on her waist. A flash of lightning interrupted.

"We need to hurry." She got up speedily.

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

* * *

"Sam." Danny turned around in the doorway in the barn. They had luckily gathered all the horses into the barn safety. 

"Where do you want me to put the"- He stopped himself at the sight of Sam sleeping peacefully sound on a stack of hay. A smile formed on his lips.

"Let's get you back in the"- He bent over, but when he lifted her, a sharp pain formed in his ankle area. He put her back where he found her.

'I can't just leave her.' He lay down on the hay.

'So much for a good night sleep.' He thought bitterly. All complaints were lost when she snuggled closer to him looking for warmth.

"Nigh Sam." He stroked his finger though her hair till sleep claimed him.

* * *

Danny's eyes shot open at the sound of the roster crowing. Danny's mind recollected back to last night. It wasn't until he tried to get up that he found out that he couldn't without waking Sam. He simply gave up trying now that the pain from his ankle kicked in. He hissed in pain, but instantly stopped when Sam stirred. Something was uttered under her breath as she scooted closer to the source of warmth. Hair slid across one of her eyes. Danny took the liberty of pushing it back behind her ear, but when he did, she audibly moaned. Danny froze. He had never heard her do that before, but now that she had, he found it extremely attractive. He twisted his body so it faced hers. His arm slid across Sam's stomach. He then heard it. 

"Tyler." He heart fell. He was half hoping that she would have said his name instead. But why wouldn't she say her own boyfriend's name? She was torturing him without even realizing it. Just by not saying his name, it was like a slap to the face. His mind began to wander to her and her boyfriend. He dreaded to think of what the jerk had ever done to her. Had Tyler seen Sam like he head while she was skinny dipping His blood began to boil. What if Tyler had taken advantage of his Sam? Tyler didn't deserve her. Guilt suddenly set in. What about all the girls he had mess with. He came to the slow conclusion that he was no better than Tyler. He forced his blue eyes away from her sleeping body.

'I don't deserve her.' He would have gotten up and left if not the fact of his ankle. It wasn't until then that Danny decided that he had never felt worst in his life.

* * *

She closed the curtains as rain seemed to approach her far too quickly. 

"Are you ready to present today Maddie?" She heard from the door. It was one of her coworkers. She really didn't want to present her findings today. All she could think about was Danny and how he was doing. She just hoped that it wasn't a mistake sending him to the ranch.

* * *

The door creaked open of the barn. Tyler peeked his head into the barn. Sam's grandma did say that she was in here. His mouth dropped at the sight of Sam and Danny asleep on the hay covered by a blanket. 

'If one of them is not decent, I swear the other one will get it.' He whipped off the blanket. The sudden coldness jerked Sam awake. Tyler was towering over her. He grabbed his arm cursing under his breath as he dragged her outside with her.  
"I can't believe you Sam."

"Nothing happened." Sam hissed.  
"If nothing happened then why did I find you two curled upon in a bundle of hay? What am I suppose to think?"  
"How about you trust me!"  
"Why you little"- He grabbed her.  
"Get your hands off her." Danny grunted as he hobbled towards the two of them.  
"Stay out of this Danny. I can handle"- Tyler shoved her out of the way.  
"You." Sam was in such a state of shock she didn't move off the ground, but watched the whole thing.

"Tyler."- Danny tried to reason.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. Now you've gone too far." Tyler lunged at him knocking him to the ground. He began to punch, and to Sam's surprise, Danny just sat there and took it for about a minute before he pushed Tyler off. It was now Danny's turn. He took a swing at Tyler and made contact with his jaw. The chain reaction was punching Danny in the stomach numerous times. Sam saw Danny bit his lips in attempts not to grunt in pain. Tyler pushed him to the ground, but before the fight could continue. Sam's grandmother came running out of the house.

"There will be no fights at this ranch!" The fight ceased, but Sam knew if it had continued Tyler would have won because of the condition that Danny was in. Tyler nodded in respect as he headed off to his car and sped off.

"Sam, why don't you help him into the house?" She wrapped her arm around his back. When they did get into the house and up the stairs, Danny laid down on his bed.

"Sam."- He started, but was stopped by her finger.

"Don't explain. You need to sleep." He nodded and let sleep take him. Tears started to form in her eyes.

'Why did you fight for me Danny?' Was the only thought running through her mind.

**

* * *

Well that went kind of well. Yes there was a point of having Maddie in there...no matter how small the section is. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will let me know by a review.**

**March 8 - No Danny doesn't have ghost powers, but I'm glad you like it.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Bittersweet Kiss

**Hey guy, sorry it took so long. I was writing another chapter for the story I've had a writer's block for three months. I like this chapter even though it's kind of sad. I am sadden that the last chapter recieved only 14 reviews and one chapter got like 24...So if you mind me asking? Where did I go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. Only Tyler.**

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open. Realization hit her about what day it was; race day. How could she be so stupid to sleep in? She started to stretch, but then realized what position she was in. She was hunched over in a chair which she found out wasn't the best position with one of her hands gripping one of Danny's. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. She quickly removed her hand. She ran down the stairs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned. The elderly figure seemed unfazed by her question.

"I figured that you need the sleep."

"Thanks for the blanket." Sam's anger had escaped her. She had needed the sleep. For the past couple says she was getting little to no sleep at all.

"Blanket. I didn't give you any blanket. I figured you were in your room."

"Then who"- He couldn't have, could he? He was supposed to be sleeping the whole time.

"Eat up, and then we'll be off.'

"But what about Danny"-

"Jazz is going to take Danny to the doctors."

"Oh."

"Sammy, I almost forgot, the delivery boy brought these this morning." Sam noticed the roses. She picked up the card that was attached.

_Good Luck Sam._

_Love,  
Tyler_

She didn't hesitate to ripe the card in half.

"What are you doing?"

"Throwing these out. I've had enough of him. I'm breaking up with him today."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Danny grunted as he sat up. No one was there watching him. A smile danced across his lips when he remembered last night.

_It was around ten o'clock at which Danny's eyes opened. He was surprised to see Sam sitting in the chair with her hand gripping his. He watched s she shivered. He slipped his hand out of hers. Danny forced himself out of bed ignoring the pain to go across the room to get the blanket sitting on the hope chest. The blanket fell across her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head._

"_Good-night Sam." He retreated back into bed._

He managed to hobble downstairs for breakfast. He got out a bowl of cereal before the door opened. He looked up in surprise to see a red head standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Sam's grandmother called me. I'm here to take you to the doctors."

"I don't need a doctor." He tried to walk full force on his ankle and winced.

"Your ankle tells me otherwise."

"Jazz, I know you cam here to lecture me but"-

"I didn't come here to lecture you. I'm proud of you. What you did was sweet." A real smile graced her lips. He could tell if it was otherwise.

"Come on, if we hurry we can still make it to the race."

* * *

"Sam." That voice now made her cringe. It was minutes before the race, and he was talking to her.

"What do you want?" She made sure her voice sounded heartless.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes, but you can't expect to buy your way out of everything. You hurt one of my friends."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're over Tyler."

"What did he"-

"He had nothing to do with it."

"You just watch and see he'll leave you, and forget all about you when he goes back out in the city."

'He wouldn't.'

"Do you really think he would remember? Or all those other girls he's been with don't count."

'I'm different.'

"When you've had your heart broken come back and see me." She just watched him walk away.

"Danny wouldn't…would he?"

* * *

"Come on Danny, we can still make it in time." She yelled back to him.

"Trust me, if I didn't have these stupid things, you would be the one behind." He was lucky to get off with a sprain. He would never forget the way the doctor looked at him when he told him that he was tackled in the rain. He sent Jazz a death glare when she sent him a smirk. She wanted to tease him and Sam, like she hadn't already done that. It wasn't like they were together. Heck, he didn't even know if she liked him. For all he knew, she could still like Tyler.

"Jazz, could we make a stop before we go to the race?" Her eyebrow cocked up.

"Where?" A smile flashed on his lips.

"I see your wheels turning." She flipped on her turn signal."

"Don't take too long ok?" She parked the parking spot as Danny jumped out of the car, and ran into the store.

* * *

"Racers start heading down to the track." Sam felt her heart stop just a little. How stupid she was to even think that he would come.

"Am I too late for the race?" The voice itself caused Sam to stop breathing. She turned to see Dan holding a bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. His only mode of transportation was walking with crutches. Guilt started to sink in. She had caused that accident.

"Is it going to be fine?" She referred to his ankle in a brace.

"It will be." He lent her a smile.

"Here you go." She took the flowers lovingly.

"Thanks." A blush spread over her cheeks.

"This is the last call for riders"-

"I guess that's me." She handed him back the flowers.

"Hold this till I get back?"

"You can count on it." She started to walk before Danny's voice held her captive once again.

"Sam."

"What?"

"You're going to win." Their eyes locked.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." She smiled at him before running off to the track.

* * *

The restless horses lined up. The bell rang, and they all started out across the field jumping hurdles placed in front of them. Danny spotted Shadow in the mix of horses.

"Come on Sam." He uttered under his breath. He watched as her horse slowly started gaining speed. It was soon tied with the horse currently in first place. At the last second, Sam's horse pulled in the lead, and headed across the finish line.

* * *

"You won!" The two embraced in a bear tight hug. When they released, Sam's whole body barely moved two inches. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Danny's eyes fell to her lips. He wished that he could kiss her. He wanted it more that he could even possibly start to describe.

"I think these are yours." He interrupted the silence that formed between them.

"Thanks." Then hands touched while they passed the flowers.

"Danny."

"I'm going to go wait in the car." He picked up his crutches and hobbled as fast as he could towards the direction of the car.

"Danny." She called after him.

* * *

"_So what are you going to do after you give her the flowers?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Right, so are you going to tell her before or during your make-out session?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You couldn't remember? Danny, you're leaving tomorrow." The two weeks. He had completely forgotten. _

The rest of the car trip was silent. It was then that he decided that he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to be like all the other girls. So no matter how much it pained him, Sam and he wouldn't be anything else but friends.

* * *

After Danny had ran off, a reporter ran up.

"Can I get a few questions in?" She wasn't focused on the reporter, but on her ex-boyfriend flirting with one of the racers. He was going it on purpose, and she knew it.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"No, there is no interview." Tears were coming dangerously close to spilling over. She ran where ever her feet took her. The next thing she knew she was being embraced by a pair of two strong arms.

"Shhhh….Sammy." His breath ticked her war.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing…I just want to go home."

"But"-

"I just want to go home." He just held her tighter.

"Alright Sam, we're going home."

* * *

The clock struck one when there was a knock on Danny's door. The door opened slowly.

"Danny." The voice whispered, and he stirred. His eyes opened slowly now aware of the lingering figure over him the moonlight shown through the window revealing the face of Sam.

"Sam?"

"Do, you want to go for a ride?" Danny sat up before realizing he was shirtless. Sam's face turned to the side blushing.

"I'll meet you in the barn." And with that she slipped out. Danny threw off the sheets and got dressed.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he entered the stable.

"Sam, why are you up? Shouldn't you spend your victory night sleeping?" She tightened the strap.

"Maybe I wanted to spend it with you." She settled herself in the saddle.

"Hop on." A smirk formed as he used his good foot.

"Where did you have in mind?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

The fire crackled slowly as Sam stirred it.

"You did great today." Her eyes stayed glued to the fire.

"Sam, will you tell me what's wrong?" Her eyes were drawn to hi snot realizing how close they were.

"Nothing."

"Sam, don't lie to me." He used his finger to push her chin up to maintain eye contact.

"I broke up with Tyler. Then I saw him with another"- Her voice faded.

"Tyler is just a jerk." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Sam." Their faces inched closer together. They shouldn't, but they had wanted it for so long.

"Danny." She closed her eyes as she leaned forward preparing herself for what was about to happen. His lips gently brushed hers almost as if he was asking permission before returning.

"We shouldn't be going this." He murmured.

"I know." Her lips returned on his. His tongue licked over her lips. She allowed him access. Danny used all his control to pull away.

"I can't do this." Confusion appeared in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't." She didn't get it. She was thinking about something totally different.

"I-I love you."

"You do?"

"More than you know." His eyes seem to chuckle.

"How would you hurt me?" Danny sighed.

"I'm leaving Sam."

"You're what?"

"I have to go back."

"But"-

"I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry." He started to walk away only to be stopped by Sam's voice.

"Danny wait." He turned back. The fire was cast across his face.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." She felt her heart break.

"I guess then we should say good-bye." She smiled to let him know it was ok before he crashed his lips on hers.

* * *

In the early part of the morning, one stirred from his sleep. He sat up realizing it was cold, so he slipped on his t shift. He watched the dim coals on the fire struggling to stay alive. A smile crept on his face with all the memories from last night. He turned back to the sleeping beauty.

"I'm sorry." His arms hugged his body as he walked back to the barn.

* * *

Sam stirred and awakened. She sat up surprised that Dan wasn't there. No one was, except for the horse. Something jerked at the pit of her stomach. She knew it was fear; fear that what Tyler said was right.

* * *

**Told you it was sad. It shouldn't be long before the next chapter. Review please. I really want to reach 200 reviews for this story. And it can only be reached if you guys review. Anyway, off to do homework..Review.**

**-RGT-**


	10. Chapter 10 For Your Own Good

**I am finally updating again. I'm sorry it took so long. I am starting to bring all my focus on school in the last 22 days I have left. For thoes of you who are wondering the Finale of Danny Phantom is amazing! It made me want to cry. If you review and request it, I can give you links and stuff. Thank you to the seventeen people who reviewed. Thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to ****bluename**** for translating Claw of the Wild for me. Around this time with my stories, I allow reviewers to ask me personal question, (ex. How did you come up with the story...How did you start writing DP? Could you give me a pre-view to (insert story name here)?) So let the questions begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

* * *

Danny felt relief flow through him as he saw the horse ride into the barn. The door to the house opened moments later. Danny couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"Hey." She said weaker than she had hoped.

"Hey." There was an awkward silence and Danny's voice caught her off guard.

"I'm glad you're home safe."

"Where did you go? When I woke up, you were gone."

'This is a chance to tell her the truth.'

"I just decided to come back to surprise you." She smiled before accepting the breakfast he offered her.

"Are you surprised?"

"Very." A warm smile was brought to her lips.

'No, you were supposed to tell her the truth.'

"Um…Sam I" - He was interrupted by Sam's grandma coming into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" He was surprised by Sam's smile growing.

"Breakfast."

* * *

"Don't think because you made me breakfast means you're off the hook." She told him as they exited the house. Danny chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Danny, let's go riding." Danny felt his insides ache. He knew that he shouldn't go, but he wanted to spend his last houses here with her; he didn't know how long it would be till he saw her again. He knew that on the inside, Jazz didn't want them together, so she wouldn't take her. Then there was his reputation to think about. What would everyone think when he got back. He knew that his grades would increase unless he acted stupid. The mindless flirting and make out sessions with random girl would cease to exist. This time he would actually make an effort to learn their names. He would avoid skipping school which would cause Tucker to complain, but he didn't car. He wanted to turn his life around; to make both Sam and his dad proud.

"Yeah." He watched as Sam's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Race you to the barn."

"You're on."

"Ready, Set, Go" She pushed him back and started to run. She ignored his shouts as he got back into the race. She suddenly felt two arms lock in around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you what happens to cheaters." The two laughed in unison as he carried her into the barn.

"Danny, if you don't put me down this instant"-

"You'll do what"- His hot breath lingered on her face. Sam didn't wait for him to protest. She gently placed her lips on his warm ones. To her surprise he kissed her back slowly and passionately. Her arms slid around his neck and his around her waist. The barn door opened which interrupted their kiss from going any further. There stood Valerie with her hands in fists; obviously upset.

"Sam, can we talk for a second" Danny sense tension between the two girls. He knew it was there because of something he did. He shouldn't have flirted with Val; if he hadn't maybe it wouldn't have been there. It caused a tear between Sam and Val; they were best friends and both of them didn't deserve it.

"I'll go to my room."

"No, Danny, stay. Whatever she has to saw she can say it to our faces." His eyes yielded compassion.

"Sam, I don't want to get involved if it will end a friendship. I need to go." He felt her body grow weaker because he wasn't staying. It would be for her own good; she would always have Val. With a heavy heart he left the two girls alone.

"How could you sink so low? First you say that you don't like him, and then I find you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats! What would Tyler say?"

"It doesn't matter what Tyler says, he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"That doesn't give you the right to backstab me!"

"How is it backstabbing?"

"Because he was interested in me till you came along"

"New flash Val, he was never into you, he only was going that to get to me! Silence erupted in the barn.

"He told you that." Her voice faded from being angry.

"Val, I'm sorry."

"You know I always thought that some of my other friends might do this, but I never thought you would."

"Val."

"I don't want to hear it Sam." Sam could do nothing but watch her walk out. She would have liked to think it was the first time that something like this had happened, but it hadn't been. It had been the same situation with Tyler. It was around six months ago. Tyler was friends with Gary. The first time they met each other, she had felt something in her gut. Val had been introduced later, but Tyler's focus was now directed on Sam. Val never had a chance. They had gotten in a fight before when she found out that Tyler was planning on asking her out. It ended with Val storming out. It would blow over, just like it always did.

* * *

Danny folded the last of his clothing, and got started on his belongings. He closed his eyes as he heard the door opened.

'Not now.'

"Sam." He didn't want this to happen this way.

"Oh….you are packing."

"Don't start Sam."

"You're leaving." She whispered bluntly like she hadn't known before. Danny zipped up his suitcase.

"But I thought, after what had happened that I- that you would"-

"Sam, please don't make this harder than it already is"

"But I thought"-

"You thought wrong." He saw her wince at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry."

"Danny, don't go. I could talk to your mo."

"It wouldn't matter."

"What if I"-

"None of it will help Sam! What you don't think I thought about this? I have to go Sam."

"You can't be."

"Give me one good reason."

"If you do, Tyler will be right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Danny." It went against everything she believed in, and here she was saying it. It wasn't because she hoped he would stay. Danny felt his heart tear. Why did she pick now of all times to tell him this?

"I have to go."

"Danny wait."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"Maybe."

"Could you at least acknowledge your feelings for me?"

"Why do you have to make things so difficult? We went riding, we had fun. All I wanted was to pack my things and go back to the city and"-

"Forget all about me." She finished for him.

"You weren't even going to say good bye. So this was ll a game to you?" Her voice rose along with her anger.

"I was just some object you could play with!"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what is it like!" She heard Danny let out a frustrated sigh.

"Even since yesterday, do you know how hard it's been to restrain myself from kissing you, touching you, throwing you down on the bed and having my way with you?" His eyes connected with hers.

"But I always knew it would end this way I didn't want to see you hurt." She kept her lips closed letting his words sink in. That's what he was talking about last night. Silence was interrupted by a car honking.

"That would be for me." A sudden jolt of anger rushed through her.

"You never did change." She ran out of the room. He winced once more when he heard the door slam. He picked up his luggage and headed down the stairs. He wasn't the bad guy, so why did he feel this way?

* * *

Sam lifted her head from the merely soaked pillow when she heard a car door close. It was really happening; he was leaving.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Danny?"

"Huh what?"

"Are you ready?"

"Sure." His eyes climbed up to Sam's window.

'The sooner the better.' His heart was breaking since Sam and he parted on such terms. She must think that he was a heartless jerk. He knew he was when he arrived at the ranch. Over the last two weeks had reunited with an old friend and fell in love with her, and now was being forced to leave.

'She doesn't deserve me anyway. She deserves someone who will treat her right, and won't break her heart.' The farm faded as they traveled further and further away. He only could imagine the pain that she was going through. He shouldn't have led her on.

"Please understand Sam." He muttered, but he knew in his heart that he wasn't doing the right thing, but it what other choice did he have?

* * *

What was hours later, Sam ventured out of her room. She assumed it was around five. Grandmother would be calling her down for dinner soon. She felt her breath caught in her throat when she saw her dad in the front door. She turned to run, but he had already seen her.

"Sam, don't run, please." She didn't know why she didn't keep walking.

"Sam, I know this is hard to hear especially from me, but" Her eyes scanned him, he was wearing a black.

"She died Sam." Her bones froze.

"Who?"

"Your mother." Sam remained silent.

"I can't imagine the pain you must be going though." Sam shook her head.

"Sam, I understand." She pushed him off and ran upstairs away from all her problems save one that wouldn't escape her mind.

'I'm sure he must be back home, kicking back with his friends, and forgetting all about me. He doesn't need my anymore. Sometimes I wish I had never met him.' She thought bitterly as she sat by the window. Her head shot up when she heard galloping. When she heard the horse neigh she glanced down. Her blood froze as she saw shadow taking off towards the woods. She pushed off and ran towards the door.

"And where are you going Sam?"

"Out." She didn't need to worry her.

"No, it's about to pour."

"Shadow got out."

"Sam, I know you've been through some drama with Danny, but"-"I'm not making this up!"

"I never said you did, but I value your life over some horse."

"But."

"No buts. Go to your room." She couldn't believe it. She had never seen her this angry before. She closed the door and glanced over to the window dangerously. Without a second thought she opened the window and jumped to the safety of a nearby tree. She was going to find Shadow even if she got hurt during the process.

* * *

Danny closed the door to his house dejected. The house hadn't changed much save it was cleaner.

"Danny." He looked up when he heard his mother's voice.

"Yeah, it's me." He felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I'm home."

* * *

**RGT- I know it's sad, but it has to be done. I'm sorry I left you guys with a little cliffie with Sam...Only like two more chapters, and one isn't even a chapter. Please review, 200 reviews is only around thirty reviews away! I'm almost there.**

**-RGT-**


	11. Chapter 11 Riding Shadow

**Here I am with the last chapter of RS. It's kind of sad that this story has to come to an end, but I really like this chapter. I apologize ahead of time for the typos (if any) in this chapter. My keys were werid, and I went back and fixed all that I could find, if I missed any, I'm sorry. There will be one more chapter with thanks to you guys and the preview to my next story called Total Eclispe of the Heart. (Which I'm sure you guys are dying for...) Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny...Phantom.**

* * *

Sam started to wonder if she should have waited for the rain to stop. She cuddled what warmth she had in her body with her arms.

"Come on Shadow, where are you?" She uttered. She stepped on a stone, and nearly lost her balance. The rain poured harder making it harder and harder to see.

'I need to stop.' She tried to get low when lightning struck nearby. She jumped in her skin when she heard the rustling of the bushes nearby.

"Who's there?" She called out, but her voice was lost by the wind. It was stupid to come out here alone, but no one she thought of would have come with her. If Danny was with her, maybe she wouldn't be so scared. Her skin was growing numb as she kept on moving.

'If I can't find her, I don't know what I would do.' Horrible thoughts entered her mind. How would everyone react if they found her dead? There probably would be crying. Her Grandmother would stand up and talk about her, and how rebellious she was. Valerie, depending on how mad she still was, would attend, and at least cry once. Danny, she didn't even want to imagine Danny being too busy with his city life to come. Another lightning bolt flashed across the sky. It caused Sam to loose her balance and slip on the muddy hill. She felt her head hit something. Sam felt herself giving up and letting the darkness take over.  
'_This can't be happening.' _Her eyes were giving in closing slowly.  
'_No, I have to stay awake.'_ The cold rain ran down her skin soaking the clothes, the last thing she remembered was a soft neighing in the background.

* * *

It was the day that he feared most; the day he had to go back to school.

"I can't do this." Jazz looked over at her little brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like them anymore," He cringed when she ruffled up his hair.

"You'll do fine; I have faith in you little brother."

"I'm not that little." Danny grumbled as he exited the vehicles. Not even a minute later, his name was being called out.

"Look who's back and still the same as ever."

"Hey Tuck."

"So how was the dump?" Danny started to shift becoming uncomfortable.

"I survived." Not technically a lie, but he still felt bad.

"I know, let's celebrate."

"No, I can't be missing on the day I get back, Lancer will get suspicious"

"Some other time then." Danny knew that Tucker was disappointed.

"Yeah, some other time." Danny without second thoughts turned his back on Tucker and headed into school.

* * *

Mr. Lancer nodded as Danny entered the classroom.

"Nice for you to join us again Danny, I was almost afraid that you were going to skip school." Danny took it as a compliment as he took his seat. He watched student's reactions as they say he had returned. It seemed that only half of the students cared whether or not he had returned. He saw some girls resist swooning, and others came up to him wanting to see if they could go out later on that week. When Dash entered the room the guys started hallowing and the girl's dreamy eyes kicked in. Dash had stolen his glory…and yet he had no real urge to take revenge.

"Mr. Baxter, nice to see you today. Let's hope that there isn't a disturbance like last time." Obviously something had happened while he was gone. The bell rang promptly a minute later trapping the students in for the next hour.

* * *

It was hard to pay attention when he could feel everyone staring at him like they were waiting for him to get in trouble.

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to answer the question?" Had he spaced out again?

"In Lord of the Flies, what does the fire represent?" Danny's eyes flashed, he knew the answer.

"Society, every time the fire goes out the group is thrown into chaos." The look on Lancer's face before buried his surprise was priceless.

"That's right. Alright next we shall discuss the character of Jack." Danny felt even more eyes on him.

"When did he become so smart?" He heard Dash whisper in the back. More attention, just what he needed.

* * *

"Danny." The black haired boy turned when Veronica called his name.

"I lost my contact in the science room, could you help me fine it?" If he had actually needed to go to his next class he would have declined, but it was lunch, so he figured, why not? She grabbed his hand and dragged him into an empty classroom. Danny's eyes scanned the floor.

"Are you sure it's in here?" His body tensed up when he heard the click of the door. She came close and whispered in his ear.

"I don't wear contacts. I just wanted you all to myself." Danny gulped as he backed away from her.

"Ah, as much fun as it is, I- ah have to go." He tripped over his words as she advanced towards him.

"Come on Danny." He flung open the door and ran out of the room. The girl cursed under her breath. Wasn't she beautiful enough? The old Danny would have made-out with her in a heartbeat.

'_What happened to him?'_

* * *

Danny stepped into the crowed line for the cafeteria and tried not to cringe when the lunch lady plopped something that he wasn't sure was edible on his plate. Tucker interrupted the silence between the two of them.

"It wasn't the same without you." The two guys took their food and proceeded to sit at their usual table. Danny could swear that there was less talking going on than usual.

"So, what did you do this morning Tuck?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Nothing." Tucker answered about as quickly as he had asked it. One of the varsity cheerleaders came over; Brittany, Danny recognized.

"Hey Danny, do you think you could make from for me after school?" Danny took a bite out of the pizza almost as if the presence of the beautiful women had no affect on him.

"I can't, I have to stay home and help my mom."

"Oh." Disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Well maybe some other time." As soon as Brittany left, Tucker grabbed Danny's arm.

"Danny can we talk to you out in the hall?"

"Sure."

"What is up with you?" Danny laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you realized this yet, but that Brittany, the cheerleader captain. You just turned down a make-out session with her. What exactly happened at that ranch?"

"I'm not different. I"- Their argument was interrupted by Danny's cell phone.

* * *

"Great." Val muttered sarcastically as she watched the rain fall.

'_This better be worth it.'_ She thought as she neared the farm. She had decided to once again to suck up her pride and say she was sorry, and become friends again. She knew if she took one step out of the car, her hair would be ruined, but her friendship was more important. She dashed towards the shelter of the home and knocked on the door.

"Valerie, you poor thing, what on earth are you doing out in this weather?"

"I decided to drop by. May I speak to Sam?"

"Of course." She allowed Valerie to enter.

"Where is Sam?"

"Oh, up in her room."

"Thanks." Without another word, Valerie took the stairs.

"Sam." She knocked on the door.

"Sam, I know you're mad at me." She tried to turn the handle; locked.

"But that doesn't give you the right to be immature and not let us talk face to face." She knocked on the door.

"Sam, this isn't funny, unlock the door." Again silence greeted her as she stood on the outside.

"Sam." By this time, she was pounding on the door. It reminded her of when they had gotten into fights earlier. A door would slam; the other girl would cry or complain.

"Sam, I'm coming in." Sam would never want to torture her for this long. She managed to bang the door open only to be met by a strong gust of wind. Sam wasn't there.

"Oh no." Sam wouldn't be that stupid. She raced to the top of the stair well.

"She's gone."

"What?" The two reentered the room to find it in the same condition as before.

"No."

"Where would she go?" Val's voice was timid.

"To find Shadow."

* * *

"Hello." Danny glanced over at Tucker's piecing eyes clearly upset.

"Slow down… I can hardly understand"-

"Sam's gone Danny." His heart stopped.

"What?"

"We're guessing that she went to look for Shadow in the storm."

"I need to know everything that happened."

* * *

The bell rang and Danny had never felt so desperate before.

"_Well, after you went away. Sammy stayed locked in her room for hours then she came down. I suppose that her father told her the news. After that she ran back into her room. Then minutes later she rushed down again and insisted on going out into the storm. I had told her no. She stormed back up, and now she's gone." _

He needed to find Jazz.

"If I were Jazz, were would I be?" His face lit up. He rushed around the corner.

"Jordan, you need to look inside yourself. Why do you think that she broke up with you?" He opened his mouth and she bit her lip in excitement. This would have been the first time he had actually talked in months.

"Jazz." Danny yelled giving him a chance to run away.

'_And there goes months of work.'_

"Danny! How could you go and do that? I've spent months trying to get him to open up. What's so important that you had to interrupt?"

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist. He started heading towards the parking lot.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Sam."

"Danny, I'm not going another step until you tell me where we're going and what's going on!"

"Sam has gone missing." It all was starting to click.

"Danny, you can't skip!" She hissed.

"But."-

"You could get in serious trouble."

"I don't care Jazz. I could care less about what happens to me. If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself. I love her." Jazz sighed knowing good and well that she wouldn't win this argument.

"Alright." And without another word the two headed off to the car.

_

* * *

Danny walked by Dash and his group of friends._

"_Hey Danny, do you wanna see a girl cry?" He grew up knowing it was wrong, but he stayed silent Dash held out the frog and made a girl scream._

"_We should put this in Sam's lunchbox."_

"_Yeah, maybe it will make her scream." Danny bit his lip. He had frown up knowing it was wrong, but what could he do? They placed the frog in the lunchbox and ran around the corner. _

"_Hey Danny." The young girl skipped up to him._

"_Watcha doing?" She eyed his hand on her lunch box._

"_Do you want to switch lunches?"_

"_Is something wrong?" Danny couldn't lie to her._

"_Dash put something in your lunch box."_

"_And how do you know?"_

"_I was there."_

"_Then what's in it?" She challenged. Danny hung his head in shame._

"_A frog." He muttered. She snapped open her lunchbox._

"_Awe, she's so cute." She cupped the frog. One of Danny's eyebrows rose._

"_You mean you're not scared of it?" _

"_It's just a frog." She shrugged. She got up leaving her lunch to return the frog to the wild. Danny just watched in amazement not noticing Dash coming up behind him._

Dash had beaten him up for telling her. Danny knew he had done the right thing.

"Danny." Danny finally snapped out of his daze. It wasn't till then he realized that the car was in park at the ranch until Jazz already out of the car.

Are you coming?" She didn't need to ask twice.

* * *

"Where do you think she would be?" Jazz said trying to remain calm.

"We checked all the regular spots. We thought that Danny might have a better idea of where she might be."

"I'm going." He started headed in the direction of the woods.

"Call the police if I'm not back by tomorrow."

"Danny, don't be stupid."

"Jazz, I've lost her; I don't want to loose you too. I have to go alone."

"Be careful little brother."

"I will Jazz, I will."

* * *

Sam groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Her hand rushed to the source of pain. Sam cursed and winced when the pain became worse. She didn't recognize her surroundings; it was all woods, but of it looked familiar. She tried to stand up, but when she did she became dizzy. She used a tree to keep her balance.

"Crap." Her hand came back revealing fragments of dried blood. It took a couple minutes for her vision to fully come back to her. Her ears picked up a faint noise of neighing.

"Shadow." It could have been the forest playing tricks on her. She ran towards what she thoughts was the source of the neighing. Sweat clung to her forehead as her wet hair was weighed down, but she didn't care as long as she would find Shadow; everything will be ok. She suddenly saw Shadow through the trees in the field. She ran as fast as she was able in her condition to it. Shadow was terrified and rearing up on its hind legs. It wasn't till she got there that she realized why. There was a lone wolf growling. Sam did the only thing she could do at that moment; scream.

* * *

Danny pushed the ranches aside. He was almost ready to give up hope, but he just couldn't.

Where are you?" A shrill scream pierced the air and Danny jumped. He knew that it wasn't likely that anyone would e anywhere around, but Sam. He forced himself to run even faster. If anything happened to her…He didn't even want to think about it. Once he was in the clearing it flashed before him, Shadow, Sam and his face paled; a wolf. .

* * *

Sam's vision rapidly changed from the horse to the wolf.

"Sam, hang on." She knew that voice; Danny! The wolf let out a growl as it started focusing on its new threat Danny. Sam rushed to calm Shadow. Dan reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun that Sam's grandma had given him for protection. He was hoping he would have to use it. He raised, aimed, and fired. The shot rang out causing Shadow further fear it raised up knocking Sam down, and her hoofs came down right on Sam's abdomen. Danny turned from the fallen wolf and ran to aid Sam.

'_This is all my fault.' _All he could focus on was Sam blacking out.

* * *

"Sam can you hear me?" He checked for pulse. He felt relief when he got one. He didn't know how he could forgive himself.

Danny's head whipped around when he heard her groan.

"What happened?" She tried to get up.

"It's best if you don't move."

"Where's Shadow?"

"Tied to a tree. She's fine." His words seemed to bring peace to her.

"All I remember is the storm, Shadow, a wolf, you, and then nothing."

"You were trampled by Shadow. I'm not a doctor, but I think that you shouldn't be riding any time soon."

"Thanks for the advice." She replied sarcastically with a grin on her face. He loved that smile. Danny's protection mode started to kick in.

"Do you know how stupid that was?"  
"I couldn't have lost Shadow!"  
"So you would risk you life to save a stupid horse!

"Shadow is not stupid." The argument ceased when Sam erupted in a fit of coughing.

"I swore if you got hurt in any way I would never forgive myself. I would"- He stopped short. Everything would be alright, so there was no point in continuing.

"What would you do?" Danny turned his head to the side. He was showing weakness again.

"It doesn't matter." His voice was like a hard stone that he was casting on her. He was getting attached again; attached to Shadow, the ranch, and Sam.

"It does matter."

"You're safe, that's all that matters."

"You're wrong Danny." She told him in a hushed voice. Her hand slid over hers while her other one laid across her stomach.

"You should sleep; it would be good for you." She had a calm smile on her face, until a thought occurred to her.

"Danny, why did you come back?"

"Huh?" He wasn't really paying attention.

"Why did you come back?" She repeated.

"Your Grandma asked me to."

"But you had a choice you could have stayed with all your friends,"

"I was worried about you." He decided to leave it at that. His answer satisfied her question, and she allowed sleep to take her for a couple hours. Danny pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"And because I love you." He added with sadness in his voice.

* * *

Val stood at the window patiently awaited Danny's arrival.

"Come on Danny, where are you?" Excitement ran through her body as she sighted Danny coming over the hill with Sam leaning on him for support, and Danny holding Shadow's reigns.

"They're back." The two of them ran out the door.

"Sam."

"Be careful, I think she might have a few cracked ribs."

"I'll take Shadow back to the barn. He offered.

"You guys get her cleaned up." The two nodded bringing her into the house.

'_Please be ok.'_

* * *

Danny couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping figure.

"She has a couple of broken ribs and a concussion to the head, but other than that she should be fine."

Considering what she went through, I'm glad it was only that."

"Could I?" She got the hint, and left the two alone.

"Sam." He whispered. She stirred in her sleep. He knew it was wrong, but he had to go home.

"Danny."

"Hello Beautiful."

"Not when I'm like this."

"You're beautiful all the time." She blushed and wasn't able to even attempt to hide her face.

"Sam." He quickly kissed her.

"What is it?"

"I have to go now."

"So soon, but you just got back." He took her hand in his.

"I know, but I promised to come back every weekend till you are all better."

"But."-

"Sam, don't start. It's hard enough."

"Alright."

"I love you." He kissed her once more as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you too." He headed towards the door.

"Danny…thanks."

"For what?"

"Proving Tyler wrong." Danny smiled.

"And I will never let him be right. Now go back to sleep." The hardest thing Danny would have to do is closed the door. He was relived that they parted on better terms, but it still hurt every time he left the farm.

* * *

Months passed and over time Sam grew better and better. Danny, true to his word kept on coming. It was a Friday afternoon, and Sam sat on the steps waiting Danny's arrival. A broad smile formed when she saw his car pull into the driveway. She ran up and met him as he got out of the car. He kissed her back and pulled her in closer.

"Miss me?"

"You have no idea."

"So what did you plan for today?"

"I was thinking the river."

"But I don't have my swim suit, so I guess we'll have to go without clothes."

"Danny." She pushed him playfully.

"Alright, fine, we'll go to the field then."

"Race you." A certain spark formed in his eyes it scared and excited her at the same time.

"You're on."

* * *

**I can truely say that I love that ending, I didn't want to make it a very fluffy ending, fluff is good most of the time, just not with a story like this. I beg of you to review, I haven't reached 200 reviews yet, and I am hoping that this chapter will put me over the goal. I will probaly update the preview on Thursday...if not Friday at the latest. **


	12. Chapter 12 Thanks, and preview

This story has gone by so fast. It's sad to see it end, but it would just be dragged out if I wrote any more. I would like to personally thank all my reviews, you guys rock. I never set a limitation for how many reviews, and yet I still reached 200 reviews anyway (well after this chapter I will...). I would like to dedicate this entire story to **Save Danny69**. Who actually has a horse named Shadow….which died unfortunately…

Thanks to all 25 people who put Riding Shadow on their favorite list.

1. 4evrphantom247

2. Alchemistress

3. BeAuTyMaRkEd14

4. Black January

5. FunkyFish1991

6. I Laugh at ur Pain

7. Kagetori

8. Nubecula

9. Rishi-Rishi

10. SatuFairy

11. Save Danny69

12. Siberian Husky

13. Sleep Warrior

14. Stare up at the starry sky

15. captainjackluver14

16. dannnyphantomgurl13

17. flarey phoenix

18. foxfaery

19. jimlover54

20. kittygirl741

21. kpfan72491

22. lrn82

23. midnight-heart

24. waihekeislandqueen

25. wfea

Then I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart all 37 of you who put Riding Shadow on their Author Alert list. You have no idea how great an honor it is for me.

BadgersRule

CharmedNightSkye

DPAngel

Elizabeth White

Ember518

Evelyn Lucia

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

FernClaw

FunkyFish1991

Gals Rul

Horselvr4evr123

Invader Miley Phantom

KILLERGRIM23

Kagetori

Night'sBullet

Nubecula

Outsane

PhantomCrazed

PhantomsAngelS2

Rishi-Rishi

Sasia93

SatuFairy

Siberian Husky

Strange Truth

Summers Rage

TwilightVS.TheNewMoon

Xo Maddi oX

blade-king

chook1992

follow-ur-heart

jimlover54

lil' munkies

midnight-heart

paulinaph

pearl84

shadowedstar213

wondergirl101

37 author alert is the most any story has every gotten, and it is already half the size of most of my stories. I hope to get even more with Total Eclipse of the Heart. Now it's for the part that you all are waiting for. I'll post the preview for TEH again, and then put a little segments from the chapter 1. It won't be posted till the second week in June, but that's ok right? I added stuff to it.

**Total Eclipse of the Heart:**

**An evil plan unfolds...**

**The dark figure stood over the sleeping Danny. Danny tossed and turned as the blue whisp fell out of his mouth. It was probably the box ghost.  
"Now this won't hurt at all." He emptied the remains of the needle into Danny's body.**

**New emotions grow...**

**"I think I'm in love." Danny's eyes connected with Tuckers as the lights flashed all around them, the music drowning his words almost to the point of ****nonexistence.**  
"What?" Tucker asked.  
"I think I love Sam..."

**His powers grow stronger...**

**"Isn't this cool, I have another power."  
"This is great." Tucker exclaimed.  
"Yeah, great." Sam whirled around in the chair so she wasn't facing them. Danny overlooked Tucker, and stared at Sam. Why wasn't she happy about this?**

**He's loosing touch with his friends...**

**Danny's eyes narrowed at Sam.  
"You let the ghost get away!" His hand grabbed her arm shaking it wildly. She winced with the pain; his nails ripping into her flesh.  
"Danny, you're hurting me."  
"I'll find the ghost myself." He pushed her to the ground and flew off. Tucker ran over to help her. His face grew pale when he saw blood slowly trickling down her arm.**

**How long will it take before...**

**"I don't know you anymore." Danny's eyebrows knitted together. What was she talking about; he was the same old Danny that she knew ever since second grade.**

**(Flash)**

**"Sam." He took a step forward, and she took a step back.  
"Stay away from her." Tucker growled as he stood in front of her.**

**He looses control of himself...**

**The body lay at his feet, blood staining his hands.  
"Danny." Sam whispered in disbelief. Her head started to fog up with confusion. Danny was in front of her with blood covering his hands.**

**(Flash)**

**"Sam." Danny reached out to touch her cheek, but she pulled away.  
****"You hurt Tucker, you hurt me..."**

**(Flash)**

**"Kill her now." Vlad ordered. An ecto-blast formed in Danny's hand.  
"Danny, you can fight it."  
"Silence." Vlad screamed. Ocean met violet.  
"It's Vlad or your friend Danny." She screamed in pain when a blast that was fire from Vlad hit her.  
"What are you waiting for?" Vlad questioned.  
****"I'm sorry Sam..."**

**I been trying to decided what part of the chapter to stick in here. I went with some of the fluff... just because the story doesn't haven't much of it.**

**"So her granda died?!"  
"Not so loud, I don't want to have the whole school to know."  
"No wonder she's depressed."  
"I don't know what I'm going to do Tuck."  
"About what?" Danny stopped at the sight of John talking to Sam. He felt his eyes fo green when Sam laughted.  
"Uh Danny, your eyes." Tucker hissed. Danny struggled, but managed to get them back to normal.  
"You better ask her."  
"Ask her what?"  
"The whole school is waiting for you to ask her." Sam's eyes locked with his causing him to pull his eyes away.  
"But what if she says no."  
"If I know her like I think I do, you won't have anything to worry about."  
"Hey guys." Sam inturrupted their conversation.  
"So what did John want?" Sam's cheeks filled with a pinkish color.  
"He asked me to the dance."  
"Are you going with him?" Danny couldn't stay around for the answer,  
"I got to go." He pushed by them and ran out the school.  
"What's his problem?"  
"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"  
"Danny wait!" She finally caught up with him at the park which he often cut through to get home. Danny however didn't stop."  
"Danny, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, why don't you hang out with your new boyfriend?" Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Is that what this is about?"  
"Yes, you don't know John- You haven't heard the way he talks about girls in the locker room."-  
"Which is why I turned him down. John is... not my type. I don't know him, and I've heard about him fro other girls." Danny saw his chance and took the plunge.  
"So what exactly is your type?"**

**Hehe. Well there you have it. Take a look at my forum and post your comments on it please. Also review so this can reach 200! It was a pleasure writing this story.**

**-Carolyn-**


End file.
